A Beautiful Book
by McAlice92
Summary: The story takes place after the super bowl episodes. Meredith has a lot of family issues she has to deal with. Who are Emily, Sara and Adrienne? Merder. UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 22. REVIEW!
1. Tomorrow is Today

**A beautiful book**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**It continues where episode 18 left of.**

**Chapter 1: Tomorrow is Today.**

**VO**: We all hope sometimes that it's tomorrow already. Just to get past the horrible day you just had. And you lie down in bed at night wishing tomorrow would be better. And tomorrow you would finally have the answers of all the burning questions.

Meredith just walked upstairs as she bumped into Izzie.

**VO**: I, have that a lot!

"Meredith, are you okay?" Izzie asks concerned after hearing her conversation with Derek.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not. Want to watch a movie?"

She hesitated and finally turned around and put the I'm-fake-happy-smile on

"What did you have in mind" She asked suspiciously happy.

They started walking to the living room.

"I think this is a chick-flick moment, don't you think?" Izzie said almost exploding from happiness because her friend would finally commit she was miserable.

"I guess it is!"

They were just about to start the movie when someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be, it's like 2 AM."

"I'm not getting up" Meredith added.

"I'll get it then" Izzie said almost drowning in her happiness. "Maybe this person DOES want to taste my cupcakes." She said a little whining.

"I'm just not hungry" she yelled to Izzie with her mouth full of popcorn.

Izzie opened the door

"That took you long enough"

"Hello, Christina." Izzie said while opening the door more for Christina to enter.

"Where's Meredith, I came to check on her" Christina said impatiently as she walked in the house.

"I'm right here, and I don't need to be checked on!" Meredith yelled to Christina after overhearing their conversation.

Christina walks to Meredith

"Oh, okay. Then I'm here to do what you're doing. What are you doing?"

"Movie." Meredith said while watching the TV.

"Good." Christina said while sitting on the couch. "Oeh, chick flick"

"Christina, why are you really here." Izzie said annoyed. She had here arms crossed and ticked with her foot on the floor. "Answer!" She was thinking how Christina ruined her make-a-friend-feel-better mission by showing up.

Christina looked annoyed. "I'm here to see this very good movie."

"Christina. Seriously? You think I'm falling for that?" Izzie said even more annoyed.

"Okay" She looked at Meredith. Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…what?" Meredith asked while looking at Christina's face.

"I'm avoiding Burke, Again!"

"That's all" Izzie said. "And I put my harsh self on, for that?" She started to walk to the couch again.

"He asked me to marry him." Christina said while walking to the kitchen to get some liquor.

"oh" Meredith said while thinking. "OH" She walked towards Christina. "You didn't say yes."

"I said nothing! I just ran away." She said while looking through the kitchen. "Meredith, where's your liquor?"

"There" she pointed to a cupboard next to the fridge. Christina opened the cupboard and picked up a half empty bottle of tequila.

"This is all" She said, pointing to the half empty bottle.

"You know what I do when I have problems." She started walking to Izzie who was already watching the movie. "Well, I have a lot of problems."

Christina just drank from the bottle.

"So, do you want to say yes?" Meredith asked interested. She was happy somebody had even a bigger problem then she had.

"Yeah, no, I don't know, maybe?" Christina said. She wanted to add something but Izzie interrupted her.

"SShh, this part is good" Izzie interrupted.

Christina and Meredith raised their eyebrows. Izzie saw them.

"What, Okay, I like chick flick movies. So what?"

"I'm going to bed." Meredith yawned. "Got to get up early tomorrow."

"No you don't" Izzie said. "You aren't allowed to work for a week, Meredith. Remember what the chief said"

"But what can I do the whole day?" Meredith complained.

"I don't know maybe...Uuhh…relax?" Izzie said sarcastic.

"Leave the sarcasm to me, would you Iz and Mere, at least stay home tomorrow. I can get you in the hospital the day after, okay." Christina added.

Izzie and Meredith looked at each other concerned about Christina's way to deal with the moment. They looked at Christina.

"Oh, don't give me that face. Blame it on the liquor. No surprise you're still miserable Mere this liquor is crap!"

"I'm going to sleep now." Meredith already walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight" Izzie yelled.

"Yeah" Christina said watching the TV.

Meredith got up in her room she took all her clothes of and threw them on the floor. She was to tired to put her Pyjama's on. And stepped in bed with only her bra and panties on. She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. The only thing she saw was the explosion of the bomb. And the bomb squad guys turning into 'pink mist'. _It should have been her, she was already miserable_. She thought by herself. It took her a few hours to finally fall a sleep. And still she was having night mares.

It had been 3 days after the bomb exploded. Meredith went to see her mother. Ellis' Alzheimer was advancing and she was rarely lucid. But Meredith needed to ask her about something, something that hadn't escaped her mind for a moment after the bomb exploded. And she needed her mother to not be lucid to answer.

"Hey mom." Meredith said carefully while walking towards her mother.

"Meredith, shouldn't you be in school."

"I, uuhm, got the day of. How are you doing?"

"I have a surgery in an hour. So, great!"

Meredith sat down with a cup of coffee and gave her mother one.

"I wanted to ask you a question, mom"

"Quickly Meredith, I don't have all day."

"Yes I know mom, the surgery." She said while playing the game with her mom.

"Who's Emily?"

Ellis looked up and looked in the eyes of her daughter which begged for an answer.

"Emily is…" She hesitated "She is your sister."

**VO**: Sometimes you just hope tomorrow IS today. And you have all the answers right away.

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews by the way. I will probably continue this story but reviews would stimulate me! Read love review! Haha.**


	2. Half a Mile Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 2: Half a mile away**

**VO: **Truth, sometimes you can't face it. Sometimes it's kept from you and sometimes it's just harsh and it hits you at the head.

"My SISTER, I have a sister. And you never told me?" Meredith screamed as she got up.

"I'm leaving!" She walked out the room.

"Meredith, just wait." Ellis sat back down. "She's just a teenager!" She said to herself.

As Meredith stormed out of the room she was thinking. _I have a sister. O my god! This can't be true. Her name must be Emily Grey. She must find her. _

When Meredith came home Izzie was sitting in the kitchen she heard Meredith running up the stairs

"Meredith?" She asked concerned. She walked upstairs and she heard noises coming from Meredith's room. She walked into her room. "Meredith? What are you doing?" She looked at the mess in Meredith's room.

"I'm leaving."

"Why? And where are you going?"

"I just found I have a freaking sister. So I'm going to find her!" She screamed and cried at the same time. "A freaking sister, a SISTER. All this time of having nobody!" She said to herself.

"Seriously?" Izzie said starting to be a little concerned.

"SERIOUSLY!"

Meredith picked up the sport bag she packed.

"I think this is really fun and all." Izzie said while avoiding the clothes Meredith threw out of the closet. "But how are you planning to find her"

Meredith stopped throwing clothes and stood up. "Wow, haven't thought about that!"

"Let's Google her" Izzie said jumping from excitement.

"Yeah, let's do that."

A few moments later Izzie and Meredith were sitting behind Meredith's Laptop.

"Look there" Izzie pointed to one of the options that came up.

"The new jersey paper!" They read the story. "Surgical intern in New Jersey" Meredith said surprised. "And she only started 2 weeks ago. It's in the biggest hospital of New Jersey."

"Yeah from the 2 hospitals that are there!" Izzie said clearly not impressed.

"I'm going right away!"

"No, wait. Look here" Izzie pointed to the screen. "She is only 3 years younger than you. And she has your mother's last name!"

"That means I should have known her. Why don't I remember?"

"Well, you can find out. Go Mere!"

"I'm going"

She ran out of the house and got into her car when she saw Derek's car driving to her house. She just started the engine when Derek blocked her in. He drove the car in a parking space when Meredith realised she couldn't escape. He walked to her car.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet my sister" She said laughing and she drove away. "Ask Izzie" She screamed out of the window.

Derek stood behind confused and went into the house to ask Izzie. As he walked in Izzie was singing with music. He walked to the kitchen and she was making cupcakes. He stood there for about 5 minutes watching how m she made cupcakes while signing with music. Izzie noticed him.

"Oh, Dr Shepard." Izzie said ashamed.

"Hello, Dr Stevens. So, Meredith has a sister!"

"Yeah, in New Jersey!" she said surprised he knew.

"Wow, that's something big!"

"I guess so!"

Meredith was walking into the airport. She looked for the information desk. She saw one and walked towards it.

"Hello, are there still tickets left for New Jersey today?" She said after waiting in line for 15 minutes.

"I'll look it up." The receptionist looked in the computer. "Yes, there are still a few. You can buy them there." She pointed at another desk.

"Okay, thank you!"

Meredith walked towards the other desk.

"Hello, I would like to buy a ticket to New Jersey for today!" She said after waiting another 20 minutes in line.

"Okay, I would need your passport." She said as if she had been working for 3 days.

As Meredith searched in her bag she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Derek!"

"Hello, Meredith! Here" He threw his passport on the counter. "Make it 2"

Meredith also put her passport on the counter.

"Why do you need to go to New Jersey?"

"I'm coming with you!" He said laughing.

After paying their tickets they walked to the gate they had to be and they sat down on the chairs.

"What about Addison?" She whispered to him.

"I...she…she went back to New York. Mark showed up yesterday, and she went back with him! She would fax me the divorce papers, she said."

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Oh" Meredith managed to say.

"Oh, that's all?" He laughed. "I'm divorced, practically, you have a sister, we had a bomb in the hospital! That's a lot to have in 4 days"

"It is!" Meredith put her head in her hands. "I have a freaking sister!"

"Yeah, you have. And I'm freaking single!"

Meredith looked up to Derek.

"It's not that freaking awesome, you know!"

"I know"

He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"It's a whole new beginning." She said

"It is!"

After an hour they could finally get into the airplane. The flight went smoothly and when they got out, Meredith was already looking around for a hospital.

"Don't you think we should get some sleep first and then try looking for her it's 11PM." Derek said while yawning

"I don't care, maybe she is on call tonight." She said racing through the airport.

"Meredith!" Derek yelled while racing after her.

Meredith stopped. "Okay, we can go to a hotel. But we're going to the hospital first thing in the morning!"

They checked in at their hotel and walked up their room. In their room they saw a very cute mini bar and a very large bed. Meredith got to the bar immediately and got the vodka bottle.

"You know we have to pay for that" Derek said watching Meredith's reaction to the mini bar.

"So what, we are doctors." She gave to bottle to Derek and walked into the bathroom.

"Okay" Derek said while bringing the bottle to his mouth.

Meredith came out of the bathroom in a very large white T-shirt which pretended to be her pyjama's.

"Wow, you're fast!" he said watching her climb into the bed.

"And tired." She pulled the bottle out of Derek's hand and took a long gulp.

"Here" She gave it back to Derek and climbed under the blankets. "Good night"

Derek took al his clothes of and climbed in the bed only in his boxers.

"What are you doing? Trying to seduce me?" She said laughing.

"Not really." Derek wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his chest. "Goodnight" He said and he kissed her forehead.

**VO:** Truth, sometimes it's the best thing you've ever heard of. And sometimes you are just too tired to face it!

"Goodnight!"

**Read, love, review. You know the drill! **


	3. Get It Right the First Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

**Chapter 3: ****Get It Right the First Time**

**VO:** First impressions. Some people say they are the most important. Some people just don't care. I'm not one of them I'm just very nervous…

Meredith runs trough the hotel room. She picks up her sports bag and throws it on the bed, what makes Derek wake up.

"Meredith, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something to wear."

"God, just go naked. You look good enough naked!"

"Derek. I'm serious! An stop that!"

"Okay, just let me sleep!"

"No you're not going to sleep! You are going to take a shower!" She jumps on the bed and kicks him out. "Hurry" She yelled while he ran to the bathroom before she was going to freak out even more.

As they walked to the car Derek saw Meredith was very nervous and she also was very quiet. He didn't know what to say so he just didn't say anything and they got into the car.

"I'm nervous" Meredith said, she looked at the ground.

"I noticed."

"Well, say something! I mean...to make me less nervous." She said looking up to him.

"She's going to love you!"

"Thanks" She said after a few minutes.

The drive to the hospital was long and Meredith started thinking. To get her sister of her mind. She thought about Derek and Addison's divorce and how close Derek and Meredith were yesterday. She did give up very quick. He hurt her! She decided to take it slow from now on.

"We're there!" Derek said as he drove into the parking lot.

"We are?"

"Yep! Want me to come with you inside?"

Meredith thought about what she promised to herself. Well, to hell with promises. "Yes, please!"

"Sure!" he said, happy he could comfort her.

As they walked into the hospital, Derek saw how nervous Meredith was, again. He wrapped one arm around her and she looked up.

"She is going to love you! How many times do I have to say that?"

Meredith nodded and looked down again. Derek pulled his arm back in case he was going to fast. Meredith was disappointed but she remembered her promise to herself and just kept walking. Meredith walked to the desk and waited for the receptionist.

"Hello, does a Dr Grey work here?" She asked when the receptionist showed up.

"Yes she does. Do you want me to page her for you?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, she will come as soon as possible."

Meredith and Derek sat down in the chairs across the room.

After waiting for about 15 minutes Meredith saw a girl in blue scrubs and blond hair walking to the receptionist. Meredith stood up.

"Meredith?" Derek said confused. He saw her walking towards the girl and decided to stay sitting there.

"SHE asked me to page you" The receptionist pointed to Meredith.

"Dr Grey?" Meredith asked.

"Yes. And who are you?" The girl saw how much she looked like Meredith.

"I'm… uuhm… Meredith"

"Meredith…Meredith!" The girl started walking.

"Emily… Wait on a sec." Meredith just knew it was Emily.

Emily turned around.

"I can't handle this right now Meredith!" She started walking again.

Meredith stopped. "Well, me neither. But when can I?"

Emily turned around again. "Okay, I can talk but not long!" She walked to Meredith ad they walked back to the desk.

"Wait, one moment just going to… I'll be back in a second." Meredith started running towards Derek.

"Derek… I'm just going to talk to Emily… in private, okay?"

"Yeah Mere, just go. I can wait here!"

"Thanks Derek. I own you!"

"No, you don't. GO!"

She waved while she walked away and looked at Emily who stood there very confused.

"Hi, I'm sorry about that!"

"Never mind. I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"I know!"

"Do you want to talk in private?" She pointed to an on call room.

"Yes, that would be nice!" Meredith opened the room and sat on the edge of a bottom-bunk bed. Emily sat down on the other bottom-bunk bed across Meredith.

"So, you're an intern now?" Meredith broke the silence.

"Yeah, just started a week ago."

"Good, do you like it?"

"Yes, haven't seen much of it, tough! What do you do?"

"I'm an intern too, almost a resident!"

"Wow! Where?"

"Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Oh"

"What?"

"I meant with mom and all!" Emily said insecure.

"Mom… is… well, not good! She's sick!"

"Oh, what's her diagnosis?"

"Alzheimer advanced."

"Oh god!"

"Yeah!"

"She told me about you!" Meredith said wanting to know more about Emily.

"She did?"

"And you must have lived with us for a while! But I can't remember you!"

"Yeah, dad told me everything, I couldn't remember you either."

"Mom never told me anything!"

"Oh, Dad took me when they divorced." Meredith could see Emily was nervous.

"But I was five when they divorced, I should have remembered you!"

"When I was 1 mom and dad brought me to some friends they couldn't care for me, they couldn't care for you either but you were already to old, you were already settled."

"Oh my god" She walked to Emily and sat next to her on the bed."

"When mom and dad divorced dad took me back. When I was 16 I moved out to New Jersey. I hated his new girl-friend!" She said while tears were running down her cheek.

Meredith wrapped her arms around her.

"Dad won't speak to me ever since I left. I don't have anyone, until now!"

"Yeah me neither"

"But you have mom!"

"I know it sounds cruel but I sometimes wish I didn't."

"Why?"

"She doesn't even recognise me!" Now tears were running down Meredith's cheeks. "She doesn't live in this time anymore and is rarely lucid!"

"Oh god that must have been hard!"

"Yes, but for you too! Maybe… maybe… We can try to… uuhm… stick together!"

"Of course, now we can. Oh but how. I mean you live all the way in Seattle."

"We can just keep contact. My Airplane is leaving in tomorrow, I must go back to work, and maybe we can have dinner tonight?"

"Okay, of course! That would be nice!"

**VO: **But sometimes it's not the very, very first impression. You'll have to do it with the second…

"It would!"

**I love reviews……………… You know what that means!**


	4. Getting Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 4: Getting Closer**

**VO: **Relatives, you either like them, or you don't. Anyway, you always have to call them on their birthday or for something special in their lives. So call your family when their life is better then yours…

Meredith is still sitting on the bed with her sister when Emily's pager went of. She looks at it.

"I'll have to get this one…"

"Go…"

Emily ran out of the room and Meredith collapsed on the bed. After a few minutes she got up and walked out of the room. She walked towards Derek. He noticed she had been crying and he stood up.

"Mere…Are you okay?"

She just walked past him to the parking lot and to the car Derek rented. She got in it.

"How did it go?" Derek said as he got in.

"Okay, we're going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh, okay…"

"Want to come?" She turned her head.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"You have to do this alone, Mere."

"I know…"

"Good"

"You don't mind to be alone? All night…"

"No, of course not. I came here for you. Let's go now." He started the engine.

"Okay."

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. Derek sang with The Clash which he absolutely couldn't. Meredith almost felt asleep.

"Meredith, we're there."

"Huh, ooh okay."

She got out of the car and Derek followed her.

"Are you tired" He said when he catches up with her.

"Yeah, a little."

They walked up to their hotel room.

"I'm going to take a nap." Meredith took her clothes of and got in bed with her large T-shirt on.

"Okay." Derek walked to a chair and started reading. "I'll wake you when you have to go."

"Okay." She yawned. "Thanks"

After 3 hours Derek realised Meredith should start making herself ready. He walked to the bed.

"Mere, you have to make yourself ready."

"What, where…What time is it?" She sat up in the bed.

"You still have an hour."

"Oh, okay…" She got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." He got back to reading his book.

"Interesting book?" Meredith said when she got out of the bathroom.

"Very" Derek said, not looking up from his book.

Meredith got 3 dresses from her suitcase.

"What do you think?" She picked up one dress. "This one?" She picked up the second dress. "This one?" She picked up the last one. "Or… this one?"

"The last…It's nice."

"Okay."

She went into the bathroom to change and got out with her dress. "I'm keeping my hair like this."

"Uhuh." Derek didn't look up from his book.

"Derek!"

"Yeah…" He finally looked up. "Are you seriously keeping your hair like that?" He looked at Meredith's messy hair.

"No, I just wanted your attention."

"Oh" He went back to reading his book. And Meredith started brushing her hair. After 15 minutes she was done.

"I'm going!"

"Oh, let me drive you."

"You really don't have to"

"No, it's okay."

"Okay" She said already walking trough the door. When she noticed Derek wasn't following her she went back. She saw Derek reading really fast. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, He put his book down."

The restaurant was close to the hotel but Meredith refused to walk and Derek drove her.

"Thanks" Meredith said as he drove into the parking lot. She kissed his cheek really fast.

"Sure" He said.

She got out of the car and went inside. Derek watched her until she got inside and drove back to the hotel.

Meredith looked around for a few minutes and figured Emily wasn't there yet. She got a table already. After 15 minutes Emily finally showed up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late. There was an emergency at the hospital." She said as she struggled herself into a seat.

"It's okay. I know how it is to be an intern, the hospital owns you." Meredith said way calmer than Emily.

"Yeah"

A waiter came by.

"Would you like to order now miss?"

"Yes please. I will have this wine" She pointed it at the menu. "And the steak."

"Wine and steak" He wrote it down. "And you miss."

"The same please"

"Two times. We will get it as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

The rest of the evening went great. Meredith noticed Emily was nervous but they really connected. Meredith drove to the hotel with a cab it was kind of late because she and Emily went by a bar and she didn't want to wake Derek.

As she walked into their room Meredith saw Derek lying on bed asleep the TV still on. He had clearly been waiting for her. She took of her clothes and put the white T-shirt on again. She climbed into the bed. She turned to Derek. "I love you" She whispered. She turned with her back to him. She suddenly felt an arm around her and Derek moved. "I love you too" He whispered. They rest of the night they lay very close, together. Enjoying their last night in New Jersey…

**VO: **Relatives, sometimes they were lost for a long time, and you do like them. And your live is just as good as theirs…

**This was a hard chapter to write! But I don't know if I like it. It's kind of short I'm sorry! Next time I will make it longer! REVIEW! Please..? REVIEW!**


	5. Although the Sun is Shining

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own GA…I really wish I did, but I don't!**

**Chapter 5: ****Although The Sun Is Shining**

**VO: **Changes, you life can change really fast. But also really slow. It can be by surprise or you can see it coming. I, personally don't like surprises. To bad I never see it coming…

"Derek, come on!"

"Yeah, I can't walk that fast… With all your bags."

Meredith and Derek were walking through the airport. They were kind of late.

"I'm sorry I really had to go shopping with Emily this morning. I hadn't shopped in like ages."

"Yeah, but now we are going to be late or our airplane."

"No we're not. Just walk."

They entered the waiting room at their gate. They sat down.

"Clearly not late" Meredith said surprised.

"Passengers for the flight to Seattle, Washington. We have some delay of a few minutes." They heard an announcer say.

"Oh, they could have said that before we started running." Derek said really tired of running after Meredith.

"Well, I can call Emily for one last time."

She got her cell phone and dialled Emily's number."

"Em? It's me Meredith."

"_Hey, shouldn't you be in your airplane, right now?"_

"Yeah, we have some delay. I thought I could call you. And ask how you are"

"_Oh, I'm bored I deliver lab-reports. I don't have any surgeries"_

"Ahh, I feel sorry for you."

"What?" Derek asked curious.

"She doesn't has any surgeries today."

"_Who was that?"_

"Oh , that was Derek, he came with me."

"_You brought your boyfriend and you didn't introduce him"_

"He's not exactly…"

"The passengers for the flight to Seattle, Washington can enter the airplane now." The announcer said.

"Oh, I have to go Em. I'll call you when I land. Good luck with the lab reports."

"_Okay, Have a good flight."_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_

She hung up the phone, got Derek's hand and got into the airplane…**  
**

The flight back to Seattle was long and Meredith was pretty tired when she came out of the airplane.

"When I come home I'm going to sleep"

"Me too"

They walked out of the airport.

"This one is yours and this one" Derek gave all Meredith's bags as they walked to their own cars.

"Thanks Derek, for everything, I mean coming with me and all."

"Of course, Mere. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yes" She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. " See ya."

They got inside their cars and drove back to their homes.

As Meredith came home she noticed the loud music. She walked in and saw Izzie dancing on the couch with her toothbrush. She just stood there watching Izzie. When Izzie noticed Meredith stood there she quickly got of the couch and took her toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Oh, hi Mere."

"Heey" she still stood there thinking about what she just experienced.

"How did it go" Izzie tuned the music of.

Meredith sighed and let herself fall on the couch. She started staring into nowhere. Izzie sat down next to her and felt concerned about her friend, she already went through so much.

"Well?" Izzie asked looking at Meredith.

Meredith turned her head to Izzie. "It went great, My sister is really nice. We even had dinner. Derek and I are sort of together but not really because I need to have him suffer first."

She stood up again and picked up her bags. "Oh and I went shopping brought everyone some presents."

"That's… great Mere. I'm really happy for you." She helped Meredith with the bags and they walked upstairs.

When they walked into Meredith's room, Meredith noticed something was different. She turned to Izzie with her arms crossed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I couldn't just leave it like that it was like a disaster area. It was staring at me. I told you I was an obsessive cleaner."

"Okay, Iz it's alright."

"Good, cause I was planning on cleaning a lot more in this dusty house."

"Oh, I'm so tired." Meredith collapsed on her bed. "I'll unpack tomorrow."

"Are you going to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm going"

"Okay, I'm making breakfast"

"Okay" she muttered, almost asleep.

"Okay" Izzie walked out of the room.

The next morning Meredith woke up from the smell of Izzie's pancakes. She walked downstairs.

"Oh, hi Mere. Izzie watched Meredith walking into the kitchen. "Here try" She handed her a pancake. "They're really good"

"Thanks Iz" Meredith said still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She ate a few pancakes while discussing Izzie last day at work. After that she made herself ready to go to the hospital. Izzie didn't had to be in till noon and Meredith was late. When she arrived Bailey was already there. She changed into her scrubs really fast and ran to catch up with Bailey and the other interns.

"Grey, you're late"

"I'm sorry Dr Bailey"

"Okay, I don't need any suck ups. Karev you're with the new gynaecologist on Dr Montgomery's orders. O'Malley you're with Shepard. Christina you're with me and Grey you're in the pit"

All the interns started complaining.

"What did I say? Go, go!"

Meredith went to the pit. There was nothing special, she did a few sutures. She was just suturing a bud, he sat down on a beer glass, when a ambulance was coming in. It was a girl, 4 years old she was an orphan they just discovered she has very bad asthma and she was having an attack.

Meredith gave her oxygen (A/N Sorry, my medical knowledge sucks.) She could breathe again and they got her a room. Meredith monitored her the girl talked a lot.

"Hey, I'm Sara I'm four years old. What's your name?"

"I'm Dr Grey, but you can call me Meredith"

"You can't be a Doctor you're so young"

"Well, I am."

"Okay. I'm an orphan my mommy died when I was born and I don't have a daddy"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Meredith noticed how old she spoke.

"I never knew them. Because I have asthma I have to go out of the orphanage and to a foster family. They would pick me up after 2 days ago. But I'll only stay for 1 month then I'm going to my real foster parents."

"Wow, are you excited?"

"No I don't want to go I want to stay with my friends"

"Oh, but it will be fun with your foster parents. You'll have them all for yourself."

"Yeah"

"Okay, Sara I'll have to go now I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, bye Meredith"

When she walked out she walked into a nurse who just wanted to go in the room of sara.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"I was just going to check on Sara" The nurse said.

"Did you know she is an orphan?"

"Yes, her foster would pick her up 2 days ago. But they didn't showed now she needs to spend 1 month in the hospital."

"Oh, poor kid"

"Yeah, they are going to transfer her to the children's floor."

"Oh, still sad she has to spend so long in the hospital"

"Yes"

"I'll have to go, bye"

"Bye"

Meredith walked to the cafeteria for lunch she saw Izzie and Christina sitting there.

"Hi"

"Hey, Mere"

"Any interesting cases today?" Christina asked sarcastic, she knew Meredith had to spend the day in the pit

"actually I do, I had a girl with asthma…"

"Oeh, asthma" Christina said.

"Let me finish. She is an orphan she was supposed to stay in a foster family for 1 month because of her very bad asthma, but they didn't showed. Now she has to spend 3 months in the hospital"

"Ah, poor kid." Izzie said she listened to Meredith's story carefully.

"Yeah how sad, I'll have to leave now." Christina got up.

"Yeah, I got to go to" Izzie left too.

Meredith just sat there alone thinking about the poor little girl. She got up she needed a surgery and she needed it now. As she looked for Bailey she walked into Derek.

"Hey, Mere" He kissed her cheek carefully.

"Hey" She said quietly

"What's wrong" He asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry

He dragged her into an on call room.

"No seriously, tell me."

Meredith told him the story about Sara. He listened just as carefully as Izzie did.

"Well, it's just a suggestion, why don't you take her for 1 month. It's with Izzie and George they can help you I can help you."

Three days went by. Meredith visited Sara a lot. She called with her sister once, she really missed her. But she was so busy thinking about what Derek's 'suggestion' she didn't thought about it a lot.

Meredith didn't have to be in the hospital till noon today but she decided to go and check on Sara.

"Hey, Sara"

"Hey Mere"

"Did you sleep well" She sat down on the corner of her bed.

"No, I had a nightmare. I hate hospitals I always get nightmares"

"Oh" she whipped a tear of her face.

"Can I go home with you Meredith? Just for one night?"

Meredith hesitated, but it was only one night. Why the hell not, if it made the girl happy. "I can ask my boss"

"Yeah" Sara said excited. She started jumping up and down on her bed.

"But I don't know if he will let me…"

After she talked to Izzie and George about it and asked for their help Meredith went to the chief. She told him Sara's story and what she asked her. It wasn't easy to convince him. She told him Izzie and George would help her and he finally agreed with it. "But only for one day" He said.

Meredith walked to her locker room it was 4 pm. She changed and was ready to tell Sara the good news.

Sara was very excited she packed in her little sports bag with her toys and clothes, Meredith helped her. She picked up the bag and got Sara's hand.

"Let's go home now"

They walked to the parking lot together when Izzie, George and Christina catched up with her.

"Sara, this is George, this is Christina and this is Izzie. Izzie and George live in my house too" Meredith said

Sara said hello to everyone. They got into Meredith's car together ad drove back to their house…

**VO:** Sometimes changes are really big and really fast even when it's only for ONE day…

**Reviews make me write faster… Seriously!**


	6. Heroes are Hard to Find

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA.**

**A/N!!!IMPORTANT! I decided to let Sara stay only one night. I'm very sorry… I already changed the last chapter! Please don't hate me now. !IMPORTANT!**

**Chapter 6: Heroes are Hard to Find.**

**VO: As human beings it's nature, second guessing yourself. But as doctors, second guessing yourself isn't an option. Because if you're not sure about yourself it means people could die.**

Meredith walks into the house holding Sara's hand. Izzie George and Christina behind them.

"Wow, you have a very big house, it's like a castle! Sara said excited looking around the room.

"Okay, then I'm the queen and you're the princess" Meredith said laughing at the little girls excitement.

Izzie walked into the kitchen.

"Sara, what would you like to do" She yelled to the girl.

"I don't know"

"Come over here."

Sara let go of Meredith's hand and walked into the kitchen.

"How would you like a… chocolate cupcake" Izzie gave Sara one of her famous cupcakes.

"Jummie" She said down on one of the chairs

Meredith walked in the kitchen.

"I thought, maybe we can go shopping" Meredith suggested.

"Yeah, that would be nice, I guess." Izzie said distracted by how Sara ate her chocolate cupcake.

"Sara, you eat it like you're a dog" Meredith said laughing whipping the chocolate of the little girls face.

"But it's so jummie" She said smiling.

"Tomorrow you can have another one. First, we're going shopping"

"Yeah" Sara Screamed she ran to the door. "Can we go now?" She used her puppy-dog eyes.

"I guess we can" She got pulled Izzie with her. "But only for 3 hours, the stores are almost closing"

"But I wanna finish my cupcake" Izzie complained.

"Well, you can do that tonight"

"Seriously Mere, I don't like the mother you."

"Well, It's only for one night" Meredith hissed to Izzie.

After 2 hours intense shopping and eating at McDonalds, Izzie let herself fall on the couch.

"I'm exhausted" She said turning the TV on.

Meredith walked over to the couch with Sara on her hips.

"Oeh, Gilmore Girls" Meredith said releasing Sara from her grip so she could play with the doll she jut bought.

"I've missed last week episode" Izzie said. "And the one before that, and the one before that" She sighed. "All the sacrifices for being a doctor"

"I know" Meredith said clearly not paying attention.

After watching The Gilmore Girls Meredith realised it was long past bedtime for Sara She stood up and turned around to find only Sara's doll lying on the floor.

"Sara?" She walked to the kitchen and saw her sitting on the table with… Derek.

"Oh, hi Meredith. I came to see how you were, but I couldn't get you to paying attention so I thought I might wait" He turned to Sara. "Then I met Sara. Did you decided to take her in house?"

"No, she's only staying over for a night"

Sara looked confused and tired.

"Are you tired honey?" Meredith asked walking to Sara

"Yeah, but I don't want to sleep then I need to go back to the hospital tomorrow"

"But you need to sleep Sara, let's get you in bed" Derek said picking the little girl up.

"Okay" She yawned.

Derek looked at Meredith he clearly had no idea were to put her asleep.

"She will sleep in my The guest room " Meredith said understanding what he meant. "She has to change first, though"

Meredith picked up Sara's bag and followed Derek upstairs. Izzie stared after them.

"They are like the perfect family" She said to herself. "It's disgusting"

Meredith had changed Sara into her Pyjama's. Derek put her in bed.

"Goodnight, Sara" Meredith said as they walked out of the room.

"I want a kiss goodnight" Sara said.

"Okay" Derek walked to her and gave a kiss. Meredith followed.

"Goodnight" Sara said.

They walked out of the room.

"Well, I better take of, now. I actually came here to check on you." Derek said while they wre walking downstairs.

"I don't need to be checked on" They were already downstairs.

"You sure?" he stood suddenly very close.

"I'm sure" she turned.

"What's wrong Meredith? When we were in New Jersey you seemed open to start over again. But now you're so… I don't know. Are you avoiding me?"

It was quiet.

"Meredith" He started to raise his voice. "I just want to know… Because" he paused "I, I love you"

Meredith stayed quiet but she realised she really needed to say something" Okay, it's true. I've been avoiding you but only because I realised it was going to fast I mean you did hurt me… you know."

"I know Meredith, and I can promise I won't hurt you ever again. If we can just try… please. I just, I love you so much. I never loved Addison this way"

Meredith sighed with that name. "I don't know Derek, I do love you, a lot. But I just need some time okay. Just take it slow, really slow"

"I can do that, Mere."

"Okay. You can sleep here. On the couch"

"Okay, Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she kissed his cheek and walked upstairs.

The next morning when she came down she saw no Derek lying on the couch. She did see a note. She walked over there and picked it up

_Dear Meredith,_

_I'm sorry, I had to leave, I got called in for an early surgery. I'll see you in the hospital_

_Love you_

_Derek_

"Ah, how cute" she said to herself. She was pulled away from her little Dream world when she heard crying upstairs. It came from the guest room she walked upstairs. She saw Sara sitting in bed, crying.

"Ow, what's wrong, Sara?" She walked to the little girl. She whipped her tears away and sat down on her bed. "You can tell me."

"I don't, I don't want to leave."

"Oh, I know but I will visit you a lot and maybe next week we can have another sleep over" She hugged Sara. "Is that okay"

"Yes" She tried to stop crying. "Thank you"

"Oh, it's okay" She released the girl. "Now, let's go get some breakfast"

"Yeah!"

She watched as Sara ate her cupcakes.

"What do you want to do today?" Meredith asked "I've still got the whole day off"

"I don't know" Sara said deep in her thought.

"Well, think of something you haven't done in a long time"

"I want to go swimming" She said after thinking several minutes.

"Okay, I haven't done that in a long time too. I can ask Izzie if she wants to come too, do you want that?"

"Yeah that's fun, everybody can come"

"Okay I can see what I can do, maybe they have to work."

After Sara got showered, Meredith already called everyone.

"Okay Sara, Izzie, Alex and George can't come they have to work and Christina has a date with Burke."

"Ah to bad, What about Derek from last night?"

"Do you want him to come?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I will call him."

"Can I watch cartoons while you're calling?"

"Of course"

Meredith went upstairs to get her cell phone she couldn't find it until she heard it ringing. It was a familiar number.

"Hello"

"_Meredith, it's me"_

"Hey"

"_I'm in my plane to Seattle"_

"What? You are?"

"_Yeah, I couldn't handle it anymore I really need you"_

"Oh"

"_I already got a transfer to Seattle Grace but I don't have a place to stay"_

"You can stay in my house"

"_Okay, I will be there tonight"_

"Okay, see you"

"_Bye Meredith"_

"Bye Emily"

Meredith hung up the phone. She just stared into nowhere for a couple of minutes. _"Oh my god my sister is coming to Seattle" _was all she could think with herself. She heard Sara laughing downstairs and she pulled back into reality. She dialled Derek's number.

"Hello"

"_Hey Meredith, I just got out of surgery I have the rest of the day of do you want to do something."_

"Oh, that's kind of why I called you I wanted to ask if you wanted to go swimming with me, Sara and the rest."

"_Well that would be fun"_

"Yeah, it's kind of for Sara because she was so sad for having to leave again."

"_Poor kid"_

"yeah, well if I will just see you at the swimming pool near the hospital in about half an hour?"

"_Okay, that's okay"_

"Okay, see you then bye"

"_Bye Meredith"_

When after about half an hour they were in the swimming pool, Sara tried to get Meredith in the water.

"But it's so cold" She laughed.

"Come on we can go together" Sara said still trying to push her.

They didn't notice Derek stood behind them and he pushed them in the water. Meredith pulled him with her.

"This isn't so cold" Sara said while swimming with her water ring.

"I disagree" Meredith said, she was getting water all over her from Derek. "Okay, that's enough" She said laughing. She pulled him with her underwater to the other side of the pool.

"You can swim under water for a very long time" He said when they came up. They where very close.

"I know" She said while getting even closer to him.

He started to kiss her, very passionate. When they stopped Meredith felt like ahe had to say something.

"Emily is coming to town."

"Seriously?" He whispered

"Yeah, she said she needed me"

"Oh, well I need you" He kissed her again.

"I need you to" She said when he stopped kissing.

"I love you Meredith"

**VO: Second guessing, sometimes it just doesn't come in handy, and you just have to do something. **

"I love you too Derek"

**Okay, I don't know if this chapter is good but if it is, well I would really like some reviews. Of all the 5 chapters before this one, I only got 9! So please review. I hope to get 4 after this chapter or… I don't know just review!**

**Here are some very good GA songs you really should have…**

**-Snow Patrol – Chasing cars.**

**-Anna Nalick – Breathe (2am)**

**-Anna Nalick – Wreck of the day**

**-Butterfly Boucher – Life is Short**

**-Brandi Carlile – Tragedy **

**-Regina Spektor – On the radio**

**-The Delgados – I fought the angels**

**-Inara George – Fools in love**

**-Inara George – Infinity**

**-Inara George – Oh my love**

**-Rilo Kiley – Portions for foxes**

**-Kate Havnevik – Nowhere warm**

**-Kate Havnevik – Unlike Me**

**-Kate Havnevik – Grace**

**-Tegan and Sara – Where does the good go**

**-Jem – They**

**-Sixpence none the richer – It came upon a midnight clear (I know it's a Christmas song but this one made me cry, a lot. Seriously!)**


	7. Closer to Perfection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**A/N: I can't believe I forgot the best song of all, in the last chapter…**

**Kendall Payne: Scratch**

**Chapter 7: ****Closer To Perfection**

**VO: As a child you always have the perfect future for yourself. You would Marry a prince or even become a dolphin. **

"Do you see her already?"

"No, Meredith just like 10 seconds before."

That afternoon they brought Sara back to the hospital and now they were standing at the airport to pick Emily up.

"You tell me if you see her, right?"

"Yes Mere"

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm just so nervous" She said laughing. She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on his lips, but quick.

"It's okay I can understand" Derek said. "Isn't that her?" He pointed to a girl with blond hair she was really skinny and she looked a lot like Meredith.

"Yeah, it is" She ran towards her and pulled Derek with her. "Hey Emily" She hugged her. "Here, let Derek carry your suitcases" She passed Derek the suitcases.

"I don't think we've met" Emily said shaking his hand. "Emily"

"Derek, I'm Meredith's… boyfriend"

"Are you?" Meredith said laughing. She saw the expression on his face. "Of course silly"

When they came home George, Izzie and Christina were sitting on the couch watching Elis' surgical tapes.

"Emily, this is everybody. Everybody this is Emily, my sister"

Christina walked over Meredith. "Meredith, Burke is driving me crazy he keeps asking me if he plays good trumpet, how can I know, I've never played a damn instrument."

"Emily, this is Christina"

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, you look a lot like Meredith" And Christina began a conversation with Emily.

Derek fell down on the couch. "What are we watching"

Everybody looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" George said confused.

"Oh, Meredith and I are back together."

"Oh then it's okay" Izzie said sarcastic. "Let me have a word with you mister" And she pulled him into the kitchen.

Derek glanced back to Emily and Meredith.

"Derek, I'm so sorry" Meredith said just as Derek said it to her when Addison showed up. Derek could hear her laughing when he was in the kitchen.

"So mister, very nice you're back with Meredith and all but you hurt her and I don't want to have a train wreck in this house again, do you understand" Izzie said very impatient.

"Yes ma'am" Derek said very fake scared.

"Because if you hurt her again I will personally come to the little pathetic trailer of yours and kill you with it."

"How?" Derek said confused.

"I don't know, but I'm a doctor I will think of something maybe it involves a car and you flat"

"Okay, okay I understand."

"Good" Izzie smiled again. "Chocolate cupcake?"

"Oh, my god" He walked out of the kitchen.

"what?" She screamed after him.

Derek walked back into the living room to see George and Christina sitting on the couch and no Meredith and Emily anywhere.

"If you're wondering where Meredith and Emily are, they are talking about you upstairs." She said with her eyes still on TV.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you" George said while Derek was walking upstairs.

"Well, I'm going" he said.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Christina said.

When he walked to the guest room he could hear them talking.

"He was married?"

"Yes, with this, you know red haired fabulous gynaecologist."

"Seriously?"

"Oh, that talking about me" Derek said to himself and he practically ran back downstairs. He fell down on the couch. "You were right; I don't want to go up there"

"Told ya so"

"So, I'm going to be your intern?" Emily said. They were driving to the hospital for Emily's first day at Seattle grace.

"Yep, chief told me yesterday"

"Not awkward at all" George said from the back.

"Shut up George, they are banding" Izzie hissed.

"You will be with 2 other girls and 2 other boys" Meredith said.

"Seriously" Izzie said. "I only have boys, you're lucky Mere"

"I have 4 girls and 1 boy" George said.

"That sucks for the boy" Meredith said laughing.

They walked into the hospital.

"Well, go change" Meredith said.

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Oh, I love being a resident"

Christina walked over them.

"I hate interns"

"Yeah because we were interns so long time okay, like last month" Izzie said sarcastic.

"Seriously Izzie, stop trying you don't have it. Just leave the sarcasm to me, okay."

"We better go, interns are waiting for us."

"Torture time" Alex said who just walked towards them.

"Yeah" And they walked towards the locker rooms.

When Meredith walked to the locker room she decided to give a quick visit to Sara. She walked in her room.

"Sara?"

"Hey Meredith"

"Hey, I got to go fast but I just came to see how you are."

"I'm fine"

"Okay, that's good."

"Yeah"

Meredith gave her a kiss on her cheek and ran out of her room.

"Grey, Foreman, Kinter, Johnson and Werten you are with me." Meredith said as she walked into the locker room. "I'm Doctor Grey and I'm your resident" She smiled at Emily. "Let's have some fun" And they walked out of the locker room.

At lunch everybody came back together.

"Mine are so stupid one didn't even know how to suture." Christina said with her mouth half full.

"Well, I have this girl and she's so stubborn she tried to convince me that your hart is on your right instead of your left side."

Everybody was quiet and looked at Meredith.

"Okay maybe not exactly that, but she's definitely stubborn"

She didn't notice the chief walked towards them when she looked up she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Meredith, it's your mother"

Meredith drove to the nursing home. Christina would take over her interns but she didn't tell Emily where she was going. She walked into the nursing home and started screaming to one of the nurses.

"She ran away"

"I'm so sorry Dr Grey."

"What she just jumped out of the window without any of you notices it"

"Yeah, kind of"

"Oh god, how are we going to find her?"

"The police will only start looking when she's missing for24 hours."

"Yeah, just great"

"A couple of our employees are already searching. I'm sorry we can't do anything else but wait."

She stormed out of the nursing home and got into her car. When she got in her anger disappeared and made room for sadness she started sobbing and cried all her frustrations out. Her cell phone rang.

"_Hello, Meredith? Is that you?"_

"Yeah I'm here Iz"

"_I just called to see if you're alright. Emily is very worried."_

"Oh I'm fine"

"_You don't sound Fine Meredith."_

"I'm fine, tell Emily I'm fine. I don't want her to worry"

"_Yeah, I can do that but she's not the main issue about worrying."_ She said clearly not comfortable.

"_Meredith? Are you okay?" _

"I'm fine Derek don't you worry" She said laughing.

"_Okay" _He was glad to hear her laughing again.

"Well I got to go." It was quiet for a minute. "Derek?"

"_Yeah"_

"Can you come over tonight?"

"_Of course Meredith"_

"Thanks"

"_Bye Meredith"_

"Bye Derek" She hung up the phone and drove home.

Meredith had stayed on the couch for the rest of the day. She suddenly remembered there was nothing on TV at day so she watched some chick-flick movies. Derek, George, Emily and Izzie walked in the living room.

"Hey Mere how are you."

"I'm fine"

"Yeah right" Derek sat down next to her on the couch.

"I brought Izzie, George and Emily cause you took the car."

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot."

"Oh don't mind Mere" George said he walked upstairs.

"Meredith you know what helps in this kind of situations… A chocolate cupcake"

"I already ate them Izzie" Meredith said.

"Oh I can make some more" Izzie walked to the kitchen.

"She'll be busy for a few hours." Meredith said. "Come here Em"

"You know it's really annoying when everybody talks about something you don't know"

"I know, but I going to tell you."

They looked at Derek.

"Some privacy please."

"Oh, oh I understand" He practically ran to the kitchen.

"Okay Em, You know mum has Alzheimer.

"Yeah"

"well, it's very advanced and she is almost never lucid."

"I didn't know that"

"Well, I just got a call from the nursing home and she… she ran away"

"That can't be good"

"No it's not. Most of the time she doesn't even know what she's doing"

"Oh god" She burst into tears and Meredith followed. She hugged her.

"It will be alright it will all be alright"

**VO: As you get older you create a more realistic perfect future, of course nothing is completely perfect…**

"We will find her."

**VO: And when it doesn't go as you would like, you always have your family and your friends where you can lean on. **


	8. The Last Day I Was Happy

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything…**

**Chapter 8: ****The Last Day I Was Happy**

**VO: There is always, so much that you don't know, that you don't know how to solve. As kids you're always curious, you want to know what you get for Christmas or you're birthday…**

Meredith waited for her interns to show. When they finally came Meredith just got called into surgery.

"Grey and Kinter you're in the pit. Johnson you're observing Dr Burke's surgery. Werten you're on labs. And Foreman you're assisting me on surgery."

The day went by slowly and Meredith was happy when it was lunch time. Derek was sitting alone on a table.

"Ah, you're sad"

"Yeah, not even a kiss?"

"You remember what we agreed, do you?" She thought back to her, almost begging Derek to keep their relationship a secret in the hospital.

"Okay, okay, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Do you believe that yourself."

"Yeah, how are you doing?"

"Good, I just visited Sara. She may have to stay longer in the hospital because they haven't found a foster family yet. They thought they could find one in 1 month but clearly not"

"Oh god, I don't really have time to visit her today but I'll try."

"Yeah, well I already visited so… don't mind."

"Yeah, thanks"

The rest of the day Meredith had enjoyed ordering her inters around, but she was glad she could go home. She was waiting for Emily who was getting changed.

"That was a long day"

She turned around and saw Derek standing behind her.

"Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Emily"

"Are you going home?"

"Yes."

"Can I come with you?" He used 'their eyes'

"Well, of course. And don't give me those eyes, Emily is there too"

"Where am I"

"Oh, nowhere Em. Derek's just coming with us."

"Ohh" She smiled. "I get it"

"Emily, stop"

"Okay, okay"

"Now let's go home." Derek said. "Well, actually I will see you there. I'm going to pick up some clothes first. I'll have to take my car anyway."

"Okay" Meredith looked around quickly and gave him a fast kiss. "See ya"

They walked out.

"Well, I got to say Mere, he's really hot"

"Emily!" She said laughing.

When they came home Izzie and George were already a sleep.

"Well, it's just you and me."

"I guess it is"

"Want something to drink? I have water, milk…" she looked around the kitchen. "And tequila"

"Oh, I would like some tequila right now"

"Yeah, me too"

They were sitting on the couch talking about random stuff until Meredith realised she didn't know much about Emily.

"Well, tell me something about you"

"Okay, have you met dad's new wife?"

"No"

"Oh, she's awful . At one point I just couldn't stand her anymore and I ran away. I went to my boyfriend but he was not as nice as I thought"

"Oh"

"Yeah, and I went living on my own"

"Okay"

"Well enough about me, when did you decided you wanted to be a surgeon?"

"I don't really know. When I was young I absolutely didn't wanted to be a surgeon or anything on the medical side."

"Why?"

"Well My mother, I mean our mother, was never home she was always at her job I practically raised myself and I wasn't that good at it."

"Ow"

"Yeah, well that's the past how about talking about the future"

"Okay, is it serious with Derek?"

"I don't know, I think so, well we had a relationship before so it isn't completely new and all, but I really love him"

"Yeah, how romantic"

"Yeah" Finally she heard knocking on the door. "Ow that must be Derek" She walked to the door and opened it. "Hey" She kissed him, more passionate now since they weren't in the hospital.

"Hey yourself" He said with his charming smile. "I smell, you smell like… Tequila"

"Yeah, we thought we could drink some until you got home… you took you time."

"Do you want some?" Emily said as she raised the bottle.

"Well… okay, I don't have to work tomorrow, anyway" He though about his free Friday.

"Good, me neither" Meredith as she handed him glass.

2 hours and 2 and half bottles of tequila later…

"I like tequila" Derek said. They were sitting on the couch in front of the couch. Meredith was sitting half on Derek's lap half on some pillows. Emily was lying next to them.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Meredith as she stood up.

"I'm going to bed" Emily said, she tried to stand up.

"Then it's just you and me" Derek said to the half empty bottle of tequila after they left. "Or not" He ran upstairs to the bathroom. When he came in he closed the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me" Derek said as he took his clothes of. He opened the door of the shower. And Meredith pulled him in and kissed him passionate.

"You're drunk" Derek said as they broke apart.

"And naked, besides, you're drunk too"

"And naked" He said thinking. He grabbed her and started kissing her hard. When they broke apart he stepped out of the shower and Meredith started kissing him again. He grabbed a towel as they walked to her bedroom kissing. When they were in Meredith's bedroom he broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He said.

"I'm sure Derek"

That night they made love together after a long time.

Meredith woke up by the light of the day shining into her bedroom. She started to remember things from last night and when she turned around she stared into Derek's face.

"Last night was good"

"It was. But now I have a hang-over"

"The aspirins are on my bedside table I will get you some water"

"Oh, do you want one too"

"Well, I wasn't exactly that drunk last night"

"You weren't?"

"No, not really. I was drunk just not as drunk as you were"

"So you took advantage of me" He said laughing.

"Yeah, a little bit… No of course not!"

"Oh good"

"I'm gonna get you some water." She picked up some aspirins. "For Emily" She went downstairs and got to glasses of water. She walked to Emily's room first. "Em, I got you some water and aspirins"

She groaned.

Meredith said next to her on her bed. "Here" she gave her the water and two aspirins.

"Oh Mere, you're a god"

"I know, I know. Do you have work today?"

"Yes in about an hour."

"Ah, I feel so sorry for you"

"Don't you have a hang over?" She asked trying to sit up.

"No, not really"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing important"

"Really"

"Really"

"Now sleep"

"Yeah, for half an hour"

"It's better than nothing"

"It is"

Meredith walked out of the room and into her room. Derek lay with his face in a pillow.

"Head ache?"

"Yeah"

"Here, water. You should drink a lot."

"Okay"

"When your head ache is less, we can go to the hospital to talk to chief" She remembered that two days ago they agreed they really needed to tell the chief about their relationship.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay. Do you want something to eat, I can cook you something."

"You can't cook" He said as he pulled his head from the pillow.

'No I can't, but I can get you muesli."

"Yeah, I would like something healthy"

"Then muesli it is"

After she gave Derek his muesli, she took a shower. She brought Emily to the hospital and now was grocery shopping. She looked on her list, it was huge. Nobody went shopping in ages. There was no food in the whole house, except Derek's muesli but that was gross.

When she came home Derek was sitting on the front porch.

"Derek can you help, getting this inside." She yelled at him.

"Yeah, of course." He walked to the car and looked in the back. "Wow, that's a lot of food."

"We were all out of food, so… tada"

After about 15 minutes they had everything inside.

"Wanna go to the chief now?" Derek asked as he put one of Izzie's ingredients in a cupboard.

"Yeah. Do you still have head aches?"

"A little bit but I can come"

"Good, let's go now."

"Okay,"

As they walked through the hospital they ran into the chief.

"Oh chief, we just wanted to talk to you" Derek said.

"Okay"

"Can we do it in private?" Meredith asked.

"Oh yes, of course."

They walked to his office.

"Sit down."

"Thank you"

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to talk about"

"Okay, well Derek and I decided to try and start over again… to have a relationship again."

"Yeah, Uuhm… you know that there are rules about it"

"Yes, always being professional at work" Derek said. "No favouring"

"Yes, memorize it"

"Yes we will"

"Well, if that's all you can go"

"No it's not exactly. We also wanted to ask if we can take Sara for the weekend, since she has to stay n the hospital longer."

"Yeah that's fine, you took good care of her last time. Good idea, you can take her now."

"Thanks chief, we will get her now. Bye"

"Bye chief" Derek hold the door for Meredith and she walked out.

"Derek, just one thing"

"Yes chief"

"Don't hurt her again"

"I won't"

"And take good care of her."

"yes sir"

"Now go"

He walked out and met Meredith.

"Want to go get Sara?"

"Yeah"

They walked to Sara's room.

"Hey Sara" Meredith said as she walked in.

"Meredith, Derek" She jumped of her bed and hugged the couple.

"We got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She asked excited.

"You can come with us for the weekend"

"Yeah?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes"

"Yeeeeh" She screamed. "I'm so excited, I have to pack my suitcase."

"Okay, we can help"

They helped putting all the stuff she needed in her suitcase. And walked out of the hospital.

"There is another girl living in my house now. Her name his Emily and she's my sister." Meredith said when they were sitting in the car

"Cool"

"She looks a lot like me so don't get confused."

"Okay"

"Tomorrow morning Derek has to work from 5 till 9 and I have to work from 12 till 5 but Sunday we're both free"

"Okay, what are we going to do Sunday?"

"That's a surprise"

**VO: Not knowing doesn't always matter. Sometimes it's just exciting. **

"I love Surprises!"

**Well, Do you like? Reviews please…I just love them …! Haha.**


	9. My Favourite Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I wish I owned McDreamy I would make him my slave… Good dream!**

**Chapter 9: My favourite Mistake**

**VO: My first love was at lower school, I was 5 and fell in love with one of the teachers. My first kiss was when I was 12, it was my big love, until he went away with my best friend. I cried for 2 weeks that was when my heart was broken for the first time.**

"Well Sara, what do you want to do, now? I mean, we still have a few hours before dinner." Meredith asked

"I know what we can do." Derek said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"It's a surprise."

15 minutes later they were on Derek's surprise.

"Oh, Derek I love Ferry boats" Sara said as she looked in the water.

"Yeah Derek, thanks" Meredith kissed Derek. When they broke apart they were looking in Sara's sparkling eyes.

"Ah, how cute"

"Sara," Derek said fake-angry. He picked her up and pretended to throw her in the water.

"Ah stop" Sara screamed laughing.

Meredith laughed as she looked at them. Her phone ringed. She picked it up.

"Hello"

"Meredith this is Maria from the nursing home. We, uuhm, found your mother."

"You did?"

"Meredith I'm so sorry"

"O my god… Is she, Did she, is she dead."

"She drowned we found her by the water."

Meredith shut her phone and fell down on her knees, she started crying.

"Meredith what's wrong?" Derek ran to her followed by Sara.

Meredith raised her head. "It's my mother they found her…" She didn't have to say more. Derek knew what she meant, he sat down next to her and hold her in his arms. "It's going to be fine, Mere"

Sara was standing looking very confused, Meredith looked at her. She opened her arms. "Come here, baby" Meredith said.

Sara threw herself in her arms. She didn't know what happened but she had to cry. "Shh, it's okay baby"

"Come on Meredith let's go home, we will bring Sara back tomorrow."

"Do I have to go back to the hospital."

"Yeah Sara, Meredith's…" He changed his mind. "Somebody really close to Meredith just… Uhm… left and she's really sad but you can come another time, okay? Do you understand?"

"Yes" She hugged Meredith. "I'm sorry Meredith"

"It's okay Sara" She whipped away some tears. "You don't mind you have to go?"

"No, I can come another time."

Derek was amazed that such a small girl could understand that good. "Maybe you can come next week" He looked at Meredith, she nodded.

"Okay, it's my birthday next Saturday"

"Really and you didn't say that."

"I forgot"

"You forgot your fifth birthday?"

"No, I forgot to tell you"

"Okay" Derek picked her up and got Meredith's hand. "Let's go home"

Meredith didn't say anything the whole ride she just stared out of the window. Derek had his hand on her leg the whole time, just to tell her he was there. Sara was quieter than she was normal too.

"We're there." Derek said.

Meredith got out of the car and opened the door of the back. She picked up Sara. "Let's go inside."

"yeah," Sara put her dumb in her mouth.

As they walked in. She heard Izzie George and Emily talking in the kitchen.

"You go watch some television, okay?" She said as she put Sara on the ground.

Derek sat down next to Sara on the couch. And Meredith walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Mere, have you been crying, you look like crap."

"Yeah, I need to talk about that."

"How you look like crap?" Izzie asked sarcastic.

"No" She sighed, and turned to Emily "it's mom, Em."

"Oh my god. Did they find her?"

"Yeah, and She uuhm… She…" She felt the tears running down her cheeks she just couldn't say it. But suddenly she felt hands grabbing her hands.

"She… died..." Derek said.

Emily started crying. Meredith walked over her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry"

"Yeah me too"

Sara ran in and Derek picked her up. Let's get you to bed, okay. So Meredith can talk to her sister.

I'm so sorry." Izzie said se hugged her and Emily.

"My condolences" George said as he too, hugged Emily and Meredith.

"Thanks George"

And George and Izzie walked upstairs after Derek.

Meredith and Emily talked for a while. And went upstairs to get some sleep. The next day they would talk about the funeral. As Meredith stepped in her bed Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Okay, now get some sleep, we'll do the rest tomorrow. And Mere…"

"Yeah"

"I'm always here, you know that right."

"Yes"

He turned on his back, she put her head on his chest and he started to stroke her hair lightly, just as they did every night.

"Goodnight"

"Yeah, I love you"

"I love you more"

And with that she fell in a fast sleep he followed soon.

The next morning Meredith woke of the smell from chocolate. She turned on her belly and felt something hard on her head, it was a note. She read it.

_Dear Meredith_

_I had to go to the hospital_

_I will be back at half past nine_

_Eat something, Izzie made chocolate cake._

_I brought Emily with me back to the hospital_

_If there's something, call me._

_I love you_

_Derek_

She walked downstairs, into the kitchen and saw the chocolate cake on the table. It had another note on it.

_Dear Meredith,_

_I made this cake for you and Emily_

_If there's something missing, George discovered it._

_I'll tell Bailey you and Emily_

_Aren't coming in today._

_Keep it calm_

_Love_

_Izzie_

Meredith walked back upstairs to wake Emily. She walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed.

"Emily? Wake up."

"I'm already awake"

Meredith looked at her face, her eyes were red. "Come on Em."

"How can you be so calm."

"I knew something would happen. I already cried this hard when I found out she had Alzheimer and when she ran away I already knew that was the end.

"Ow"

"Yeah, it's not like I'm not sad or something, but for me she wasn't Ellis Grey anymore, she didn't even remember who I was. She was already gone for a long time."

"I understand"

"Now let's go eat some chocolate"

"Yeah, I could use that now."

They walked out of the room.

"Derek already went to the hospital, with Sara."

"Oh my god, the hospital. I completely forgot"

"Oh, Izzie told it to Bailey and we have a day of"

"Oh good. You still have to introduce me to Sara."

"Yeah, she's coming next weekend. It's her birthday Saturday."

"Oh, how old?"

"She's going to be five. She's gonna go to the elementary school."

"Really, that's so cute."

"Yeah, She will start in November, She actually had to start in the beginning of the year but they just found out about her asthma and all."

"Oh, I understand."

"She's excited" She took a bite of her chocolate cake.

"Mere, when will the funeral be" Emily asked, changing the subject

"It will probably be Monday"

"Okay, that's soon"

"Yes… It is"

Emily was looking to the ground and a single tear fell down her eyes. Meredith couldn't hold her tears either. She picked Emily's hand up and Emily looked in her eyes.

"We're gonna get through this" Meredith said looking deep in her eyes.

"As long as we stick together" Emily added.

It was quiet for several minutes.

"Mere, I hate funerals… I, I never went to one before" Emily said hesitantly

Meredith walked towards Emily.

**VO: We all have to experience first times it's nature. Some aren't good experiences and second times are mostly better, sometimes the second times are worse and you'll just have to live with it.**

"Neither does Sara"

**Well….What do you think. I wrote a lot today… Please tell me what you think.**


	10. Laugh Now, Cry Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything……**

**A/N: I'm very sorry about all the grammatical mistakes. I live in Holland and I'm only 13 so… sorry 'bout that…**

**Chapter 10: Laugh Now, Cry Later**

**VO: Some people, when they lose a loved one, are sad, for some the world falls apart. I'm not like that, I'm one of those that try to fake that they don't care. But I'm such a bad liar.**

Everybody was dressed in black. They walked to the graveyard. Derek and Meredith walked hand in hand, with Emily carrying Sara on next to them. Behind them were Christina and Preston, followed by Izzie, Alex, George and Callie.

Derek squeezed Meredith's hand. "Are you okay?" He whispered

"Yeah, thanks." She whispered back. She looked at Emily and Sara.

"Meredith can you hold me?"

"Of course, honey" She took Sara over.

Ellis's grave was full of flowers. Meredith put down a dozen roses with Sara and Emily. As she walked away from her grave she said a quiet goodbye and a single tear fell down her eyes.

They were walking away from the graveyard…

"Is she ever coming back?" Sara asked Meredith quietly.

"No, she's not honey, she's not"

It was quiet for several minutes.

"Sara, do you want to stay over tonight?"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Yeah, I want to stay"

"Okay"

Meredith turned to Derek.

"Sara's staying tonight"

"Meredith can I go in the bath?" Sara asked. They just came home and Sara was her old self again.

"Of course you can, but not alone, I don't want you drowning" She stopped with those words, she just needs to try not think about it.

"But I can swim."

"I'm sure you can but still… I will just read a magazine or something."

"Okay" She started to walk towards the stairs.

"Not so fast missy, we're going to eat first."

"Can I have a cupcake?"

"No, we're going to eat healthy for one time, okay."

"Okay. But not Derek's muesli it taste like feet"

"Well thank you" Derek was standing behind them.

"Hi Derek" Sara jumped on him.

"Hi" Meredith kissed his cheek.

"I will cook you something healthy"

"Can you cook?" Emily asked. She just walked in.

"Yes, of course."

She walked over Meredith. "Seriously Meredith, just marry him right away" She whispered in her ear.

Meredith laughed. "What are you making?"

"Spaghetti"

"Wow, that's hard to make"

"Yes, it is if you make it on my way."

"I love spaghetti" Sara said excited as she walked to the kitchen. She sat down on a chair. "Can I have a cupcake after the spaghetti?"

"Only if you eat everything I give you!"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good" Meredith laughed. "You've got to get Izzie out of the hospital to make you cupcakes first, though"

"Oh, I want a cupcake." She complained and she crossed her arms.

Meredith gave her a kiss on her cheek. "But you ate them all yourself"

"No! That's not true, I ate eight and Derek ate one."

"But Izzie did make some chocolate cake the other day, you can have a piece of that."

"I can?"

"Yes"

"Can I have it now?" She gave Meredith her puppy dog eyes.

"No, no, no. First we're going to eat Derek's spaghetti"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Can I take a bath now? While Derek is cooking."

"Of course."

And Sara ran upstairs.

"Yeah you fill the bath in the meantime."

"I will help her" Emily went after Sara upstairs.

"So we're finally alone" Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek's waist.

"We are" He turned around and kissed her.

"Meredith I'm going in my bath now." Sara screamed from upstairs.

"We'll finish this later." She loosed herself from his grip and walked upstairs.

"I hate it, when she starts something and wants to finish it, later!" He said to himself.

After Sara took her bath, they had dinner and ate Izzie's chocolate cake they were lying on the couch.. Meredith saw Sara yawn for the third time in the last 10 minutes.

"Come on Sara time to go to bed." She picked up Sara's hand and helped her of the couch.

"Do I have to go to the hospital tomorrow?"

Meredith looked at Derek. "We will see about that, okay?"

"Okay"

"Now, let's go to bed." She picked Sara up and walked upstairs, to the quest room she prepared for her, at the end of the hall.

"Look what we bought you." Meredith picked up the pink pyjama's that were lying on her bed.

"I love them. How did you know this was my favourite colour?"

"Well, you're four, a girl and all your clothes are pink. It was just a guess."

"Thank you" She put the pyjama's on.

"Now, time to sleep."

"Yes" She yawned. "Goodnight, Meredith"

Derek just entered the room.

"Goodnight Sara."

"Goodnight, Derek"

Meredith kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight" she walked out of the room and turned of the light.

"Meredith?"

"Yes honey." She walked back.

"Can my bed light stay on?"

'Of course honey"

"Okay"

She walked out again. She met Derek at her own bedroom.

"I'm tired."

"Me too. No finishing tonight, huh?"

"No, especially not with a child in our house."

"Yeah. She's a sweet girl, don't you think?"

"Yes. We're starting to get too attached, don't you think?"

"Yes" He collapsed on the bed and climbed under the blankets.

"But she's so sweet" She lay down next to him.

"You know, I was thinking." He turned to his side so he could look in her eyes. "We could, I mean, take her in house."

"You mean we should adopt her?"

"Yeah, they haven't found a family yet, we could do it"

"Derek, no way, we're doctors, it's too much responsibility, and you know it." She sighed.

"But Mere, maybe Izzie and George can help, we can ask them."

"No way"

"Mere, maybe she has to stay in the hospital for another couple of months, she already knows us. We would be great parents"

"Derek, we have night shifts and long ones"

"But if Izzie and George would help… okay you sleep on it and if you agree we will only do it if Izzie and George will help."

"No Derek"

"Please Meredith, just think about it, do it for Sara"

"Okay I will think about it, just thinking"

"Okay"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" He kissed her forehead. "I love you"

"Love you too"

The next morning Derek woke up by the smell of something burned. He put his robe on and walked downstairs. In the kitchen he saw Sara sitting on the table and Meredith trying to cook.

"Meredith you can't cook" Sara said laughing.

"I know, but I can try" Meredith said back. She suddenly felt two hands around here waist and lips pressed against her cheek. "Good morning, Derek"

"Here let me help you" He took over the pan Meredith was holding and threw everything in it away.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Cooking" And he pushed her to the table. "You sit" He pointed to the chair next to Sara's.

"Sara, could you watch some TV? I have to talk to Derek" Meredith asked to the giggling girl.

"Yes" She climbed of the chair and put her dumb in her mouth as she walked to the couch.

Meredith stood up too and walked over Derek. "I thought about what you said." She said hesitantly.

"You did?"

"Yes, I think you're right."

"Do you?"

"Yes." It was quiet for a few seconds. "We should ask Izzie and George first, though."

"Yes, yes, of course."

**VO: It's a fact that after a loved one dies, people start making big changes, so you can forget everything that reminds you of that somebody. But sometimes you're just very sure about something; it's just a thing you'll have to do.**

**Well… What do you think? I really tried to get the grammatical mistakes out. I always read it over but now I read it like… 3 times. **


	11. Life Is What You Make It

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of GA! Wow, I'm so original…**

**Chapter 11: Life Is What You Make It**

**VO: People have made a routine in live. You meet someone, you get engaged, married, and have kids, it's like a routine. But some people lives go very, very different.**

"No way, Meredith. Are you crazy?" Izzie yelled in Meredith's face.

"Jeez Iz, stop spitting." Meredith said back, whipping her face.

"No times for jokes Mere, Are you serious?"

"Of course she's serious." George said.

"Well, I 'm too… No way" She started to walk away.

"But Iz…"

"No Butting… We can't get a child in house. What did Derek think about this?" She said as she turned back.

"It was his idea."

"It was" She said suddenly very calm.

"Didn't expect something like that from him." George added.

"Yeah I know… But why not?"

"It's a big responsibility Meredith."

"I know but Derek and I would kind of adopt her, we are just asking you're help. We really love her and she already knows us… Will you just think about it?"

"Okay, I will think about it…"

It was Saturday, they were having Sara's party in the back yard of Meredith's house. Sara was just unwrapping presents.

"Thank you Izzie" She got a beautiful princess dress from Izzie. It was the last present lying on the table.

All her friends from the orphanage came and were playing with all the stuff Derek rented.

"Where are your presents?" Christina asked Meredith and Derek.

"It's upstairs" Derek answered with a huge grin on his face.

"Let's go to it" Meredith said she got Sara's hand.

"I'll stay here with the children" George said.

"Thanks George."

They walked inside and upstairs, to the end of the hall. They stood in front of a door with the name Sara on it with pink wooden letters, the door was painted red.

"But, but that's my name."

"Is it? Let's go inside then." Derek said still with the grin.

Sara opened the door and stepped in the room. She looked around. The room was pink with red she had a pink bed with a red mosquito net. The walls were light red and her closet was pink. There was a huge doll house standing in the corner.

"Is this all… for me.?" She asked breath-taken.

"It is." Meredith said.

"But why."

"Derek and I decided, Sara…" She stopped for a second, she was nervous. It was a big change. "…That we want to adopt you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, thank you" Sara started crying and ran over Meredith and Derek to hug them.

"The adoption papers are already signed."

"Really?"

"Yes." Meredith whipped her own tears away.

"We love you Sara" Derek said and he picked her up.

"I love you too"

"You're also starting school Monday! There's much excitement."

"I know I'm nervous."

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes"

"But also a little excited?"

"Of course"

"Now, let's go back to your party, shall we?"

"Yes"

They walked downstairs back in the yard and Sara was greeted by Izzie and George.

"Did you like your present?"

"Did you know about it?"

"Of course!"

"I'm very happy with it"

"Good" Izzie hugged the little girl. "Now, Let's party"

It was 11PM Christina and Preston just left. Sara was lying in Meredith's arms, exhausted. After a few minutes Meredith could tell that she was a sleep by her equal breathing.

"Let's put her in bed, shall we."

"Yes, she is exhausted. Well, there did happen a lot today."

"Yes"

Meredith and Derek walked upstairs with Sara. They walked to her new room and put her in her bed.

"Goodnight, Sara." She whispered and she kissed her cheek.

Derek tucked her in. "Goodnight, honey" He kissed her forehead.

Meredith turned on the bedside lamp. And turned off the big light, she got Derek's hand and walked out of the room. When they were in her room she started kissing him, her hands were on his chest but quickly moved to his neck. She stroke her hands through his hair he did the same. Meredith closed the door with one hand and walked to her bed, still kissing…

The next morning Meredith woke by the sound of Derek preparing him for work. She looked at her clock. _5AM, that's early._ She thought. Derek walked to her.

"Good morning, beautiful" He kissed her forehead.

"Good morning. Early shift?"

"Yeah, I'll be back at 11AM. Can we have lunch?"

"Yes, sure I'll have to be in at 1PM I will be home around 2AM."

"Night shift?"

"Yeah. Give Sara something healthy to eat, tonight."

"Yeah, of course."

"I have to buy some school stuff for her, so I can meet you in the mall."

"Okay, I will call you when I get there."

"Okay" She yawned.

"Go to sleep, you're tired." He laughed.

"Yeah" She muttered.

He kissed her cheek. "Bye" He walked out.

Meredith woke again at about 9. She remembered she had to go to the mall with Sara. She stood up and walked to Sara's room. She opened her door and saw Sara lying in her bed so peaceful. She walked to the bed and lowered herself to Sara's head.

"Sara, honey?"

"Yeah" She muttered.

"Wake up, baby."

"Uhuh"

"Come on" She picked her up and Sara woke up a little more. She carried her downstairs. "Let's have some breakfast." And she put her down. Sara walked to the kitchen with her dumb in her mouth.

"Can I have Derek's muesli?"

"I thought you didn't like it."

"I actually never taste it"

"Oh, well I did and I don't recommend it"

"Ow, I do want to taste"

"That's okay. So you don't want a peanut butter with jam sandwich?"

"Yeah, I want peanut butter with jam"

"I thought so." Meredith laughed.

After they finished their breakfast, Meredith and Sara took a shower. Meredith and Derek bought some new clothes for Sara since she didn't have much and Sara was wearing her new white skirt with a pink top.

"Let's go shopping, now"

"Yes" Sara ran to the car and got in the back seat.

"What do we do when we're in the car?"

"We drive."

"No" She laughed. "What do you do?"

"I sit and watch."

Meredith laughed. "Yeah you can do that, but before we start driving.

"Oh, the seat belts."

"Yes"

Sara had a huge smile on her face as she closed her seat belts.

"Good, now we can drive"

They were standing in a department store.

"How about this one" Meredith picked up a salmon back pack.

"I love it" Sara said excited.

"Okay, then we will take this one." They already bought a lunchbox, a pen case and some pencils and pens.

Meredith's phone ringed.

"Hello"

"_Hey Mere. I'm in the mall now"_

"Okay, I'll see you in that tiny restaurant next to the bookstore"

"_Okay"_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Sara said excited.

"Well let's have lunch, then"

"Okay" They walked to the restaurant and saw Derek sitting on a table, they walked in.

"Hi honey" She kissed his cheek.

"Hey Derek." Sara sat down, it was quiet for a few seconds. "Can I call you daddy now?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes of course and you can call Meredith your mum."

"Okay" She had a huge smile on her face.

"Now who would like some pancakes?" Meredith asked.

"Me, me" Sara said with her excited voice

"Okay no pancakes for Sara, then" Derek said laughing.

"But I do want some" She said.

"Of course you can, he's just teasing you"

"Okay, I want it with sugar."

"Just sugar?"

"Yes"

After eating their pancakes, they shopped for some clothes for Sara. Derek went home with Sara and Meredith went to the hospital, ready for another long shift at SGH.

**VO: Sometimes a routine in live develops itself, maybe not how it was belonged to be… But good enough to be lived.**

**Not an easy chapter to write… So hit that purple button and leave me a review… **


	12. Selling The Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 12: Selling the Drama**

**VO: Life is full of surprises. Just say "never" and you'll see. My surprises, my life has never been normal, I was a terrible teenager, my mother was a surgeon, my mother got Alzheimer, I found my long lost sister and I adopted a child. Somehow drama always finds its way back to me…**

"Okay Sara, You've got your backpack? Lunchbox? You're inhaler?"

"Yes, yes and yes"

"I think you're more nervous then she is." Derek said walking towards her. He kissed her on the mouth.

"Ieuw, you kissed."

"We, uuhm weren't kissing" Meredith said hesitantly.

"I just whispered in her mouth." Derek said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah right." Sara said slamming her backpack against his leg.

"Right." He picked her up. "Let's go now."

When they entered the school, they were almost immediately greeted by on of Sara's teachers.

"Hello, I'm Miss Havy"

"Hello, I'm Derek Shepherd and this is Meredith Grey."

"I see here in her file she has asthma."

"Yes, that's how we met her actually"

"Really?"

"Yes, we are both surgeons and Sara came in the hospital with asthma."

"Okay. I also see you adopt her four days ago."

"Yes, that's true we told Saturday on her birthday, she already stayed with us sometimes because she had to spend more then a month in the hospital."

"I see, well let's bring her to class now."

"Yes" They walked with the teacher to the class.

"This is like her 'test' day, if she wants to come tomorrow again she can come but next week she will have to come"

"Okay, thanks"

"No thanks."

"Okay Sara" Meredith lowered herself to the little girls face. "Be a good girl today, okay?"

"Yes"

"Eat your sandwiches."

"Yes"

"And have fun"

'I can do that!"

"Good, now say goodbye to dad."

"Bye" She kissed his cheek. "Bye honey, have fun"

"Okay" She started walking away with the teacher. "Bye McDreamy"

"What?"

Meredith couldn't stop laughing.

"You're mean"

"I know" She got his hand and walked out of the little school.

"What time do you have to be in?" She asked at they walked to the car.

"Around 11, you?"

"12"

"Okay"

'But I'm going earlier so I can pick up Sara at 3"

"Okay" They stepped into the car. "Don't George and Izzie have a 48 hour shift?"

"Yes"

"Where are we going to keep Sara, then?"

"Crap, I don't know. Well, I can bring her back to the hospital with me, to day-care."

"We can't do that every day, you know that, right?"

"Yes"

"Good, but I can come with you, picking up Sara, I mean."

"Why?"

"Well it was her first day! She would like it." He pulled up to Meredith's drive way.

"That's true."

"You know, we still have 2 hours…" He gave her his bedroom eyes.

"I know"

"Well, let's go inside then." He said as he stepped out followed by Meredith.

"What are you planning?"

He turned around and laughed. "What do you think?"

"No Derek, not again, it's not healthy."

A few minutes later they were sitting in front of the TV with popcorn.

"Seriously Derek, you're a man, you're not suppose to like this."

They were watching the Gilmore Girls box, Izzie bought, for the fourth time this week.

"Well, I'm not supposed to like Seattle, look at me now."

"I can't I have to follow the conversation, they talk too fast."

2 hours and 2 and a half episodes of the Gilmore Girls later…

"I really have to go now." Derek said as he stood up.

"I'll go with you"

"Okay."

Meredith stopped the DVD-player and turned the TV off.

"Here's your coat." Derek handed her coat.

"Thanks. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah"

"Okay" She walked to the kitchen and poured two take-away cups.

"I really have to get to my interns, now. Who knows maybe Emily already had a one night stand with an attending."

"You have so much faith in me" He said sarcastic.

"Not you, silly, that's gross" She handed him the coffee and walked out.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, except for Derek who was thinking so loud Meredith could hear him. Suddenly he speaks up.

"Maybe I should start a diner."

"Is that, what you were thinking about all this time?"

"Yes"

"Very interesting." She said sarcastic.

"Maybe you should start an Inn"

"Yeah that would be a great idea. I would call it The Independent Surgeons In." She said with a lack of the sarcasm that it should have needed.

"Seriously Mere, your sarcasm isn't on its best today maybe Christina can give you some."

"Yeah I will ask her for some humour, for you"

"Funny"

"I know"

They arrived at the hospital and were immediately greeted by Meredith's interns.

"Where were you all this time?" one asked her

"We missed you, the others are way worse" The interns yelled through each others.

"I'm sorry I had some personal things to sort out" she said trying to get her and Derek through the angry interns.

"I told you guys" Emily said calmly. She sat on a chair. "You just won't listen."

"But how could you know?" One of the interns said.

Emily was now standing next to Meredith. "I'm Meredith's sister don't you see" She said. "Il live with her"

"Now that you say it" the interns said looking at the sisters.

"Okay, now we have had one of my strangest experiences…ever, let's go to work." Meredith said gaining her composure. The interns followed her.

Meredith had one of those perfect-everything-is-falling-into-its-place days and was now ready to pick Sara up. She was waiting in the car for Derek. Suddenly she heard knocking on the window and saw Derek walking to the other side of the car to get in.

"Hey honey"

"Hey" He kissed her quick.

"Let's go"

"Yes" She started the engine. "I hope she had a good day."

"I hope so"

10 minutes of driving and very serious Desperate Housewives talk later… They arrived at Sara's school. Sara was sitting outside on a bench with some other kids. She was laughing with a girl.

"She made friends quickly"

"Yeah, how cute." He said, looking at his 'new' daughter.

"Okay, seriously Derek, you should really try being a little more manly, you're scaring me." She was stepping out and Derek followed.

"Sara!" Meredith yelled. She waved and started walking to the girl. When she reached her she gave her a hug.

"How was your day?"

"It was fun, look, this is my new friend."

"Well hello, what's your name?"

"Katie"

"What a beautiful name. I'm Meredith and this is Derek, we're Sara's parents."

"My parents are picking me up soon"

"Are they?" Meredith turned to Derek. "Should we wait until her parents come?"

"No, it's alright, look there's the teacher." He waved to the teacher who was drinking her coffee. "Now, let's go"

When they arrived at the hospital Meredith could see how tired Sara was.

"Are you tired honey" She said as se stepped out of the car and picked Sara up.

"A little"

They took the elevator the nurse station.

"Do you want to eat something?" Meredith asked with her motherly tone

"Yes, I'm a little hungry."

"Okay, we can eat something then."

"Derek, are you hungry?"

"Yes I am"

"Well, are you coming then?"

"Yes" He followed them.

After eating Meredith and Derek were bringing Sara to day care. They walked to the elevator but the doors already closed. But as the doors closed Meredith saw a glimpse of a red hair.

"Derek is that…?"

"Oh my god"

The red haired woman saw them and stuck her hand between the elevator doors just in time and walked out. Derek noticed a man following her. Meredith picked Sara up.

"Well hello," She turned to Meredith. "You did that fast."

"Addison, Mark" Derek said.

Sara started whispering a little too loud. "Who is she?"

"I'm Addison" she offered her hand. Sara didn't take it.

"Sara" She said, just above a whisper.

"Addison why are you here?" Derek said with the rude tone he used the last time she showed.

"Derek!" Meredith hissed. She nodded to Sara. "Addison, Mark how are you?"

"Fine, fine"

"Addison, why are you here?"

Meredith sighed.

"I'm here for work Derek, Mark got a job offer and I came with him."

"How fun" Derek said.

Addison turned to Meredith. "I didn't know you had a child."

"We adopted her"

"Ah, how cute, how old is she?"

"I just turned five" Sara said less shy, then she was before.

"Wow, that's old"

"I know"

Addison turned to Derek again. "Derek, we need to talk, it's urgent."

"Well, talk to me right here"

She laughed. "I have a feeling you really wouldn't want that."

"No seriously Addison, tell me"

"Derek, it's about Adrienne."

Derek's eyes widened and from the corner he could see Meredith raise an eyebrow. Derek turned to her. "I'm going to go talk about this, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes." He leaned forward to kiss her but she stepped back.

"I'm going to bring Sara to day care." She said confused and she walked away.

Derek walked away with Addison and Mark was left behind on his own.

**VO: Sometimes in live unexpected thing happen. It can be good or bad things, but you just don't know why. My answer has always been: Life is like an echo, what you send out, you get back. Karma. But what did I do wrong this time…?**

**Well, do you like? Oeh, mystery… Who is Adrienne? I love making cliff hangers, but I hate watching/reading them myself!**


	13. If A Broken Heart Could Kill

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA in any way… Only in my dreams…**

**Chapter 13: If A Broken Heart Could Kill**

**VO: All my relationships had led to broken hearts. So, I decided to let no one deep in my heart, ever again. Relationships are messy…**

Meredith wasn't aware, Mark had followed her, but as she walked out of the day care, she saw Mark leaning against the door. She walked past him but he followed her again.

"So no longer the dirty mistress, huh." He said.

"Yeah, you neither."

"No, life is good."

It was quiet.

"And you're pissed at Derek"

"What does it look like?"

"I think, you think, he was hiding another wife" He said laughing.

She turned around. "Is it true?"

"No of course not"

"Well, tell me"

"No way, Derek should tell you that"

"But I want to know, and besides I'm not planning on talking to Derek in the next 36 hours."

"Good strategy"

"I know, it's my thing."

"Yeah, I thought so." He sighed "Nice girl that Sara chick"

"She isn't a chick. You know, you and Alex would really get along"

"You think, why?"

She laughed.

"No seriously, why?"

"Oh, I thought you were kidding."

"Yeah, I was actually"

"That's exactly why."

Meredith walked into the elevator, Mark didn't go in with her.

"You know, I would really talk to him, if I were you. He probably wants to spill his heart, and all" He managed to say just before the doors closed.

"Yeah definitely" She said more to herself.

An hour later, Meredith got 3 phone calls and 2 pages of Derek, trying to reach her. She finally gave in and called him.

"Derek?"

"_Meredith?"_ He answered surprised.

"Yeah, I got that you wanted to talk to me about something"

"_Yeah, yeah, uuhm, meet me at the nurses station."_

"Okay"

10 minutes later she walked towards Derek at the nurses station.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Uhm, can we talk in private?" he said hesitantly

"Sure" They walked into the nearest on call room. Meredith sat down on one of the bottom bed bunks and Derek sat down across her.

"I didn't know Addison came here."

"I know"

"Or Mark."

"I know Derek, that's not why I'm mad. Who is Adrienne?"

"Yeah Adrienne."

"Tell me, Derek"

"Okay, Adrienne is my, how do you say that. Well, she was my daughter."

"Was?"

"Yeah, she actually was the daughter of some friends of mine and Addison. At the beginning of our marriage they dumped her with us, she was only two. We raised her, but when she was ten they demanded her back."

"That's awful"

"Yeah, our marriage went downhill, the rest you already know."

"Yeah"

"She is eleven now and Addison came here to tell me, that Adrienne is now at one of the biggest police stations in Seattle. She was raped and abused, by her father and ran away."

"Oh god"

"Yeah, she is trying to get her back, she asked for my help. They won't just give her to her, you know."

"Why don't you want her back?"

"I loved her very much, but she never accepted me as her father, she and Addison were closer."

"I see"

"Mere, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, I'm just awful"

"I'm mad, Derek, you managed to hold something important for me, again. But you're Sara's father and I love you. So, I really want us to… be together and happy, but I need a break, to think, I need us to take things slow, okay"

"Okay, okay" He said a little overwhelmed by her speech.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight"

"Thanks" He ruffled his hand through hair.

Meredith stood up, gave Derek a kiss on his forehead and walked out. "I will pick up Sara, see you at home?"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye"

Meredith walked to the day care and saw Sara sitting on her own, drawing something. She walked towards her.

"Hi, honey. What are you drawing?"

"Mummy, it's for you"

Meredith looked at the piece of paper.

"That's Derek, that's me and that's you" Sara explained, pointing at the figures.

"Thank you honey, it's beautiful, I will give it a special place."

"Okay"

"Now, do you want to go home?"

"Yeah"

"Then, let's go home"

30 minutes later Meredith was sitting in the bathroom, reading an old cosmopolitan while Sara was taking a bath.

"Have you been in there long enough? You already look eighty"

"No, fifteen more minutes"

"No, honey, remember you wanted to go to school tomorrow."

"Okay"

She brought Sara to bed and went downstairs to put some pillows and a blanket on the couch, for Derek. After that she went straight to bed, she was exhausted.

The next morning Meredith woke up and walked downstairs, she saw Derek lying on the couch with still all his clothes on and the TV was still on. She turned it off.

"Looks like he had a long night" She said to herself.

"Yeah, I had"

Meredith jumped up from his words. "I thought you were a sleep"

"I was, but I was watching that."

"How can you be… Never mind… I'm mad at you."

"Meredith, you know you can't be mad for long."

"I know, but I'm trying."

"Mere, sit down."

"Don't you Mere me."

"Dr Grey, sit down."

"You're sleeping on my couch you can at least call me Meredith."

"Okay Meredith, sit down."

"Okay" She sat down on the couch.

"I'm not going to take Adrienne, she never really liked me, I'm just helping Addison to get her."

"Derek, you should know, it's not about that."

"Where is it about?"

She started to cry. "Because you should have told me, you managed to keep something important from me, again."

"Meredith, I really, I don't know, I just, I don't know why I didn't tell you." He paused. "I think I was scared for your reaction, I didn't know how to tell you and when."

"Derek there were enough moments, and you know it."

"Yes, your right. But I'm so sorry Meredith, I don't want to lose you, I can't live without you, I love you."

"I know"

"Good"

"I love you too, I'm still mad, but the big issue is Adrienne, here. Addison needs to get her back."

"Yes"

"But what can you do about it."

"We need to prove we were her parents all those years."

"But how can Addison get her back and not you."

"We will just get her back but they will adopt her."

"They?"

"Addison and Mark"

"Okay"

It was quiet.

"I'll just go wake Sara" Meredith walked upstairs and into Sara's bedroom. "Sara?" No response. "Time to go to school."

"Mmm"

"Come on, you have to go take a shower."

"Okay" She muttered.

"Sara."

"Yes, yes, I'm going" She stepped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "Mummy, I'm tired." She said to Meredith who was following her.

"I know baby, but it will be better when you showered.

"Really?" She stepped in the shower with her pyjama still on.

"I think it's better when you take that of"

"Yeah?"

"She so going to drink a lot of coffee when she's older." She said to herself. She helped Sara out of her clothes. "I'll make you breakfast, okay? You're clothes are already lying on your bed."

"Can't Derek make breakfast?"

She laughed. "I'll see"

"Okay"

Meredith walked out and Sara went on with showering.

"Kiss" Meredith demanded. They were sitting in the car in front of Sara's school.

Sara kissed her cheek.

"Now, have fun"

"I will" she giggled, "Bye mummy"

"Bye honey"

Sara stepped out and ran to her friends. Meredith watched until she got in the school and drove away. When she got home she saw Derek sitting on the table with a mountain of papers.

"What's this all"

He looked up. "Papers, papers, and some more papers"

"Ahh, I feel sorry for you." She kissed him on his forehead. "Karma"

"What?"

"Oh nothing just karma"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah,"

She handed him a cup.

"Thanks"

"Day off?"

"I took a day off."

"I have a day off"

"Okay."

"Do you need help."

"No…"

"No, it's alright, I don't have anything to do so…" she sat down across him.

"Thanks"

"Okay, this one is about you…"

The day went by slowly, it was 3 o clock and Meredith was waiting in front of Sara's school to pick her up. Sara ran out of the school holding Katie's hand with the other she waved to Meredith.

"Mummy, can Katie eat with us tonight."

Meredith hesitated. "Well, I guess. Do your parents agree, Katie?"

"Yeah they do" Katie said shy.

"Okay, jump in then."

Sara opened the back door and let Katie in.

"What do you want to eat?" Meredith said when they both were sitting in the car.

"Nothing you cooked."

Meredith laughed. "No I'm not touching a pan again."

"Okay, I want McDonalds."

"Okay, Katie what about you?"

"I love McDonalds." She said less shy.

"Then McDonalds it is." In 15 minutes they were standing in the line at the McDonalds.

"Mummy, Katie wants a happy meal too."

"Okay"

"With a hamburger, just like me."

"Okay"

After dinner they drove back to their house.

"What time do you have to be home, Katie?"

"I don't know"

"Well, then you can might as well, watch a movie. Sara has finding Nemo"

"Really?"

"Yes, I got it for my birthday." Sara responded.

"Okay"

Meredith pulled up to their house. She saw Addison's car standing outside. "Good that they finally stopped fighting and started working together… and that I brought a lot of McDonalds with me." She said to herself.

"She walked in and Sara and Katie immediately sat down in front of the TV."

"Derek? Addison?"

"We are here." Derek yelled from the kitchen.

"I brought you guys some McDonalds" she said putting the bag on the table.

"Thanks Mere. You're a god"

"I know" She said as she kissed his forehead. "Is it going well?" She asked to Addison.

"Yeah, It would even go better if your boyfriend here would stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn"

"Okay" Meredith said. "Sara has a friend over so please try to keep the fighting low"

"I'll try" Derek said.

"Thanks Meredith for the food." Addison said.

"Oh, you guys could use it"

"Yeah,"

Meredith walked to the living room to start the movie for the girls.

"Katie would you like to sleep over?" She asked after a few minutes of the movie.

"For real?" Sara responded.

"For real"

"Come on Katie that would be fun!"

"Now Sara, let Katie decide."

"Yeah I love to" Katie said with a huge smile.

"Okay, I will just call your parents."

After Katie's parents approved, Meredith brought Katie and Sara upstairs for a bath.

"But we want to watch the rest of the movie" Sara complained.

"I know, but first we're going to take a bath and then you can watch the rest of the movie."

Meredith put the two girls in bath with some toys and changed in her pyjama's herself. She lay down on her bed and listened to the sound of the rain. Sometimes she stood up to check if Sara and Katie were still alive. After one check up she went down stairs to get something to drink. Addison and Derek were still sitting on the table, still fighting, they looked tired.

"Addison, why don't you go home, we still have tomorrow, and we are all tired."

"You're right Meredith, thanks, I'll just get some sleep." She stood up and gave both Meredith and Derek a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be to hard on him." She whispered in Meredith ear when she walked her out.

"I won't" She whispered back.

When she left Meredith walked to Derek and gave him a long kiss, on his mouth. "You're officially allowed in my bedroom, again." She said when they broke apart.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"Now we should go upstairs to take the two eighty year olds out of their bath."

"Two?"

"Yes, Katie is sleeping over, I already put a mattress in Sara's room"

"Ahh, cute"

"Yeah."

After putting the two girls in bed Meredith and Derek walked to their bedroom.

"I think Katie is scared of me." Derek said as he closed the door.

"Of course not. She's just shy."

"Okay" He walked over Meredith and kissed her just as passionate as she did just a few minutes ago.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**VO: I always think of my failed relationships, as lessons, just to know where to go, and where I really shouldn't. I have always known there was a perfect man for me out there, who I would love more then life itself. And I think I may have found him…**

"For always."

**Well… What do you think? Tell me… More told about Adrienne this time! Tell me what you think…**


	14. Burying Your Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA…God I really need to change that sentence. **

**A/N: I like to thank you all for your reviews, since English isn't my native language and I'm only 13… Thanks**

**Chapter 14: Burying Your Past**

**VO: Everybody has something they're ashamed of, something that happened in the past ,and you wish you could turn back. But if you make a mistake you'll just have to except it and try to control the damage. You can't turn it back but you can keep you're head up high and move on…**

"So they're accepting to see us?"

"_Yes, tomorrow morning."_

"Okay"

"Good morning," Meredith said interrupting Derek's phone call. She gave a kiss on his forehead.

"_I'll call you before that"_

"Okay"

"_Bye"_

"Bye"

Derek shut his phone. "Good morning" He said as if he had been up for the whole night.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks"

They sat down on the table.

"Where are the girls?"

"Oh, I brought them to school and then went back to bed."

"Oh" He was quiet. "Would you mind if Addison comes today?"

"No of course not. Or actually, I do, that fighting is very annoying." She laughed.

"I'll try to keep it down."

"Good, and how is it going, with Adrienne and all."

"We got a meeting at the police station we need to prove we we're her parents all that time. If it's good prove, we can get her back. Probably not immediately for adoption, but Addie can take her home."

"Good" She paused. "When will Addison be here?"

"Any time"

"Derek , couldn't you have told me earlier I still have pyjama's on"

"I'm sorry." He said as the doorbell rang.

Meredith ran upstairs to take a shower.

"See you later" He said as he opened the door for Addie. "Hey"

"Hi"

"Come in, Meredith is upstairs, she's taking a shower, she already brought the girls to school"

"Okay"

20 minutes later Meredith stormed down the stairs.

"HI Addison."

"Hi Meredith"

"Derek, I'm going to work. Can you pick up Sara? I have to work 'till 9."

"I can't, I will have to do this." He said not looking at her but at the papers in front of him, he was clearly not paying much attention to Meredith.

"Okay" She said annoyed. "I'll ask if Emily can pick her up."

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye."

She walked out.

"Derek what the hell are you doing." Addison said as she stood up and smacked her hands on the table.

"I'm signing these papers" He said still not paying attention.

"I mean with Meredith. You're pushing her away."

"I'm not pushing her away" He said assaulted.

"You may have not noticed it, but you are."

"I'm not"

"Derek I now you're having a hard time, and that this is you, cause when you get focused on something you forget everything and everyone around you, but you must remember the world is spinning on and she is living too. I know you love her but you don't see what you're doing."

"Addison, you have no right saying this all." He said but actually he knew it was completely true,

"You now it's true Derek"

"Can we just focus on this now?" He said looking away.

"Okay" Addison said just as annoyed as Meredith was a few minutes ago.

Meredith was sitting in the car, she was angry at Derek. He didn't seem to have time for her or Sara. She knew that Adrienne was important but Sara was important too, wasn't she. And herself. She pulled her car out of the drive way and drove to the hospital, she was already late anyway.

The hospital was quiet today, she even send her interns home because they were bored to hell and when the day was finally over she was glad that she could see Sara again. She hoped it went well with Emily.

She walked into the door and was greeted by laughter. Sara and Emily were sitting on the couch enjoying a movie. Sara saw Meredith.

"Mummy" She ran up to her and gave her a hug as Meredith picked her up.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Great" Emily answered. "She's a smart little girl you know."

"I know"

"We went to the park and watched dogs, I really want one but I know I can't have one because of the asthma but watching was fun too. And we ate pancakes."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Yeah"

"Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?" Meredith asked as she put her down.

"Yes, Emily are you watching again?"

"Of course"

Meredith walked to the kitchen and didn't saw any Derek, or Addison, or papers.

"Emily, where is Derek?" she yelled to her sister.

"I think he's still at the police station."

"I guess." Meredith said to herself. She poured herself a glass of water and took one of Izzie's cupcakes.

"Sara, I think it's time for bed, you need to go to school tomorrow."

"Okay, mummy" She walked to Meredith who just finished her cupcake and Meredith took her upstairs.

"No bath today?" Sara asked.

"No, it's way too late," She sighed "I'll have to remember you're only five." She said more to herself.

"Not only, already."

"But that's where it's all… Never mind"

Sara giggled. "Can I wear my princess pyjama's?"

"You mean the pink ones?"

"Yes"

Meredith put Sara in bed and went to bed herself. She was exhausted, again. She put her sweat pants and her Dartmouth shirt on and stepped in bed. Although she was very tired, she just couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about Derek and why he was keeping so much distance and if he did it on purpose. When she woke up that morning she found her bed empty, again. She heard Sara talking with Emily down stairs. She figured she should probably eat something and she walked down the stairs.

"Mummy!" Sara yelled, running to Meredith.

"Hey, honey"

"We already had breakfast but we left some eggs for you."

"Thanks"

"I'm going to shower" And she ran upstairs.

"Here Mere" Emily shoved the plait to Meredith. "You look exhausted. I can bring Sara to school for you"

"That would be nice, thanks."

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing"

"You sure?"

"Yes, completely"

"Okay" She paused. "Where is Derek?"

"I have no idea."

Emily walked upstairs to help Sara get ready, Meredith figured Derek might have called and she turned on the answering machine. She was right, the first message was his.

_Meredith, the meeting at the police station was very long. _

_So, I went to a hotel. _

_I see you tomorrow._

_Bye_

Meredith turned the answering machine off again and collapsed on the couch. She turned on the TV and watched it for a while until Sara came running down the stairs with her backpack.

"Bye mummy I'm going to school." She said as she walked towards Meredith to give her a kiss.

"Do you have everything with you?"

"Yes"

"Your inhaler?"

"Yes"

"Good, now, give me a kiss"

Sara gave Meredith a kiss on her cheek. "Bye"

"Have fun"

Emily walked down the stairs, to the front door.

"Bye Mere"

"Thanks for doing this, Emily"

"No thanks, it's what sisters do, right"

"Right"

"Bye"

"Bye" She walked out holding Sara's hand.

Meredith walked upstairs, took a shower and changed into some normal clothes. When she was done, she sat down on the couch again. It started raining. She listened to the sound of the rain falling on the windows. She listened to the sound of nature. She listened to the sound of Seattle. A single tear ran over her cheek. She lay down and looked at the ceiling. Derek entered the room.

"Mere?"

She turned her head and saw him standing in the doorway. "Hey"

"What's wrong?"

She whipped the tear from her cheek. "Nothing" she paused. "How did it go?"

"Good, Addison can probably bring her home. Probably tomorrow, we don't know for sure." He looked at the stairs. "I'm tired, I'll just take a nap."

She didn't answer.

"Mere, what's wrong?"

"As if you would care. I'm going to the hospital."

"But you only have to be in at four!"

"I'll see you tonight, Derek"

"Okay" He was too tired to chase her and he walked upstairs.

The rain fell down on Meredith. S he didn't even planned to go to the hospital so she just stepped in her car and just drove. Deep down she knew where she was going, but she didn't think about it. When she reached the harbour she stepped out of her car and walked to the ferry boats. She sat down on the deck, leaning against the rail. She was alone, nobody would go on a ferry boat when it was raining. It didn't go out on the water but she stayed on it. She was deep in her thoughts until she heard a voice.

"Mere? What's wrong?"

"Derek. Didn't think you would follow me"

"Well, I did."

"I see."

"And something it's wrong."

She didn't answer.

"Tell me Mere."

She still didn't answer.

"Come on Meredith, you'll have to tell me." He said more urgent.

"Okay, I know this thing with Adrienne is important but you completely forgot about me…and Sara. You never talked to me only when I talked to you, and I don't think you have said a word to Sara." She started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Mere, I didn't notice I was doing that." He sighed. "I'm so sorry" He sat down next to her.

"It was like you were pushing us away."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to do that."

"Yeah, but you did."

"I know and I'm so sorry." He sighed. "I'm going to make it up to you"

"You better" she stood up. "Emily is picking Sara up, I'll have to go to the hospital."

"Okay,"

"Bye"

"Bye"

She walked to her car and drove to the hospital her shift was 'till ten and she wasn't trilled about it, she didn't get to see Sara before she went to bed, again. The hospital was quiet again. She even got to go home at nine and she was grateful, she stepped in her car hoping Sara still was awake. But when she came home she saw her light was already out and the house was quiet too. She walked upstairs but she saw the light was on in the bathroom she walked towards it. As she stood in front of the door she saw a rose lying on the ground. She stepped into the bathroom and saw all sorts of candles the bath was full with leaves from roses in it. Suddenly she felt two hands around her waist she turned and looked into the smiling face of Derek.

"You did this… All for me?"

"Yes" He paused. "I was a complete asshole, and I'm so sorry"

"Yeah, you proved that here" She smiled.

"I know, and I think the bath is ready for you"

"For us."

"No, no I did this for you, so you can relax."

"I think I'm completely capable to relax, when you're around."

"You think?" He smiled.

"I know"

She took her clothes of and he followed. She stepped in the bath first and he sat down behind her. She put her head in his chest and closed her eyes.

"Now, this is relaxed."

"It is"

Suddenly her eyes opened and widened. "Where is Sara?"

"Calm, I already put her in bed, she's already a sleep."

"Good" She closed her eyes again and snuggled against Derek.

"Still mad?" He asked after a few minutes.

"You're hundred percent, completely forgiven."

"Sure?"

"Yes"

"I still have something for you," He grabbed behind him and put down a basket in front of her. "Full of lavender stuff."

"Ahh, cute, thanks"

After lying in the bath for about an hour, they both collapsed on Meredith's bed and snuggled against each other. It only took a few minutes before they were both fast a sleep.

The next morning, after they brought Sara to school, they were both sitting on the couch watching TV when the bell rang.

"I'll get it" Meredith said as she stood up. She opened the door and was greeted by Addison. "Hi Addison, come in."

Derek walked to the door.

"Oh, I actually was here to thank you guys, we can take Adrienne with us. The adoption is not for sure but we can take her back to New York." She paused. "Thanks, both of you"

"Oh you're welcome Addison" Meredith answered.

"And she was my kid to for all those years, so I owned her"

"Yeah, and you can always visit her."

"Yes, I will, come, someday"

"Okay, well I got to go, I have an airplane to catch."

"Okay, good luck, with everything."

"Thanks" she gave them both a kiss on the cheek and walked to her car.

"Bye" Meredith waved to her.

"Bye" she waved back.

Meredith closed the door.

**VO: I always try to stop thinking about the past and focus on the future. I just don't think about the mistakes I made, I try to avoid making others.**

"I'm glad that worked out well."

**So…what do you think? Review please… I don't know if my story is that bad but I've not been receiving many reviews!**


	15. Rewrite The Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So don't sue…**

**Chapter 15: Re-Write The Memories**

**VO: When life is going well, I always enjoy. But when it goes bad, I'm always exhausted. Somehow the bad memories always stick longer around then the good ones…**

A week had past since Addison left with Adrienne. It was going well, Sara made some more friends at school and was very happy. And Meredith and Derek's relationship finally had stability.

"Derek! Mail!" Meredith said picking up the mail.

"Oh, something for me?" Derek said standing of the couch.

"No, because you don't really live here… Remember?"

"Look Addison send us something."

"Oeh, what is it?"

"Well, we know when we open it…" She opened the envelope. And read the card.

_Dear Meredith and Derek_

_The adoption is finally approved and I know I already thanked you,_

_But I thought I'd just do it again. So, thanks for helping me getting my daughter back._

_I also put a picture of her in the envelope, I figured you would like it. _

_She turned twelve last month but in this photo she is only five, I need to make new ones._

_Love_

_Addison_

She pulled the picture out.

"Ahh, what a beautiful picture" She looks at a little 5 year old she has black curly hair. Not Christina curly, but normal curly. She is really pretty.

"Oh, this one is from when she was younger."

"Really, I thought a thirteen year old looked that way." She said sarcastic. "Addison just said that"

"Mere"

"I know, I know, no sarcasm"

"Derek, maybe we should do something about the mail and you not living here, and…" She got interrupted by Sara who was running down the stairs.

"Mummy" she tried to breathe. "I can't breathe"

"Oh my god, Derek she's having an asthma attack."

"I'll get her inhaler" Derek ran upstairs 15 seconds later he stood in front of Meredith and Sara with Sara's inhaler.

"Here Sara"

Sara used the inhaler and tried to catch up breath again. When she could fully breathe again she wrapped her arms around Meredith. "Oh mummy I was so scared."

"Yeah you scared us too" she hugged her. "You always have to carry that with you, you now that right?"

"Yes, mummy, I promise"

"Good. Now, what do you want to eat?"

She thought about it for a second. "Pizza!"

"Then, pizza it is"

"Derek, could you order the pizza?"

"Yeah, or course" He was still a little overwhelmed by Sara's attack.

"With Salami" Sara said chasing Derek. She was already completely recovered from her attack.

The pizza came in 30 minutes later, they were eating and discussing their day.

"So, we should really talk about that moving in thing" Meredith said all of a sudden.

"Yeah, how about tonight, when we have put Sara in bed?"

"I'm right here, you know" Sara interrupted.

"We know! Do you want another slice?"

"No, I'm full"

"Okay"

"Now, let's watch a movie, until you have to go to bed." Derek suggested.

"Yeah," Sara already stood up and ran to the TV.

After Meredith and Derek put Sara in bed, they saw down on Meredith's bed.

"So, about the moving in thing…"

"Mere, I think it's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I already practically live here"

"That's true"

"Yeah, I'll just need to move in my stuff"

"Yeah, we can do it tomorrow, after work"

"Yes, now, lets sleep, I'm exhausted"

"Me too" She climbed in bed with her Dartmouth T-shirt on.

Derek lay down next to her. "Goodnight"

She snuggled against him. "Goodnight, I love you"

"Love you too"

The next morning when they brought Sara to school and bumped into Katie's parents. They agreed Sara could stay over at Katie's that night. After that they went straight to the hospital, so they had all the time in the afternoon to bring in Derek's stuff.

After being on call for about eight hours and moving in Derek's stuff, they were exhausted. They were lying on couch in each others arms, watching TV.

"So, we have the whole day to ourselves."

"Let's say night" Meredith responded.

"Yeah, let's say that" He started kissing all over her neck.

"Derek, I'm exhausted."

"I know" He stood up, walked to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of tequila.

"What do you want me to do, drink too much so I forget I was tired?"

"You know me too well"

"I know, give me that"

He handed her the bottle and the short glasses.

After 4 shots they were already a little drunk.

"No, that was my last one" Meredith said as Derek wanted to give her another shot.

"Is that all you got Dr Grey?"

"What, you stopped at your fourth one too"

He started kissing her neck again.

"I'm still tired you know"

"And drunk"

"Mmm, and drunk." She stood up and pulled him with her upstairs…

1 hour later they were sitting in the kitchen eating the left over pizza from the last night.

"I can't believe you can eat this"

"Look, I will explain it to you, you just put a piece in your mouth, chew on it…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" He said interrupting her.

Derek's phone rang. He looked at it. "I'm going to take this." He stood up and walked to the hall. 10 minutes later he was back.

"Who was that?"

"It was my sister." He paused. "How would you feel like if my family came here for thanksgiving?" he said hesitantly.

"Next week?"

"Yeah, they would come 2 days before thanksgiving."

She stood up and gave him a hug. "I would love it"

"Really? Cause they really want to meet you"

"Well, I really want to meet them too"

"Good, cause then they will be coming"

"Okay" she sighed. "We only have one bedroom left"

"Well, my sisters can get a hotel."

"Maybe George can stay with Callie, and Izzie with Alex."

"We can try, I mean to ask."

"Yeah"

Two days later they had sort out everything, Izzie was staying with Alex for a week and George with Callie. Emily stayed at home.

They just picked up Sara from school and Katie was eating with them.

"Mummy, can Katie sleep over?"

"Yes," She paused. "But I'll have to call Katie's parents first."

"Yeah," Sara said happy. "Katie then you can come shopping with us tomorrow. We're going shopping for thanksgiving"

"Really?"

"Yes, we can do that"

"That would be fun" Derek said with his mouth full of food.

Meredith turned her head to Derek. "You like shopping?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay Derek look at me and remember. Man" She pointed to him. "Woman" She pointed to herself."

"Ahh, being funny huh, well I have an excellent taste."

"We will see that"

The next morning they were all walking around the department store. Derek and Meredith told Katie's mother they would buy her a dress, but her mother insisted to give them some money.

"How about this one Sara?"

"Meredith, what do you think of this one?" Derek showed her a black dress down to her knees

"Wow, you actually have a good taste, I'll try that one on."

After they all had some clothes, they tried it on. For Sara they bought a red dress with half sleeves, and some red shoes. For Katie, they bought a brown dress with brown shoes. Meredith bought the dress Derek showed her and Derek bought a casual suit.

"You sure know how to shop, Derek" Meredith said when they were sitting on the couch. They just brought Katie home and they were now watching TV.

"I'm bored" Sara said all of a sudden.

"I got something for that, lets look at the pictures of my family."

He grabbed an album. "Look this is a picture of my whole family." He looked at it. "This is my mother" He pointed at an older woman. "And next to her is my father. This is my sister Lydia and her husband Melvin" He pointed at a woman holding hands with a darker man surrounded by children. "These are her children. Kella and Chris, they are twins, and their younger brother Mike and younger sisters Cady and Libby.

"You sure have a big family"

"I know. And this is my other sister Hailey with Leo, and their children, Sam, Lynn, Anna and Davey." He pointed at another couple.

"It's huge" Sara exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet. This is another sister Amy with Dave" He pointed at a couple holding a baby in their hands "and their children are Nicole, Delia and Alyssa. And then the last but not least, Nina she's a single mom, her children are Kacy and Daniel."

"That's all" Meredith said sarcastic.

"Haha, funny"

"No seriously I don't think I will remember that"

"It's okay, you should at least remember my parents and my sisters"

"That I can do"

"Good"

Meredith looked through the album for a few minutes until she spoke up.

"Have you heard anything from Addie since the postcard?""

"Not really, you?"

"Nope" she paused. "I hope she's doing okay."

"I bet she is"

**VO: It always seems that the bad memories overshadow the good ones, but deep in your heart you'll always remember the good ones, every single one of them.**

"I bet"

**So… not a very long chapter and I think it's really bad but the next one is thanksgiving… please REVIEW…**


	16. Be Thankful For What You've Got

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So, don't sue.**

**Chapter 16: Be Thankful for What You've Got**

**VO: I never liked holidays, when I was a kid, my mother only had to work more. I often went to a friend or I stayed home alone. I never had a large family, at least not one that liked me, but now, I do have one. **

"You're nervous" Derek said placing his hand on Meredith's leg.

"I'm so not nervous." Meredith answered. They were driving to the airport to pick Derek's family up. Izzie was driving behind them in her own car. Christina was driving Derek's car since she only had a motorcycle and Emily was driving her own, that she just bought. The whole family should fit in now.

"I am nervous" Sara said from the back.

"Well, your mother is nervous too" Derek said with a smile.

"I'm not nervous"

"Just admit is Mere" he said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm nervous."

"Good, me too"

"You're nervous to see your own family?"

"You know, I have a big family"

"Really?" Meredith laughed.

They pulled up the parking lot of the airport.

"Will they like me?"

"They will love you"

"Okay" She kissed Derek and stepped out of the car. She helped Sara and walked hand in hand with Derek to the entrance. The rest of 'the gang' was already waiting.

"Let's go inside" Meredith said to them. They walked in with everybody and waited for Derek's family.

Half an hour later Derek saw his sister appearing. "Nina!" He yelled.

"Derek!" She walked to him holding suitcases in her hands with two children running after her. They hugged.

"Nina, I like you to meet, Meredith"

"Oh, I've heard so much about you" She hugged Meredith too.

"I heard a lot about you too"

"Well, Derek talks a lot doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Meredith bent down. "And this must be Kacy and…" She thought for a second. "Daniel."

"Exactly"

"I remembered." Meredith said proud. "And this is Sara, our daughter."

"Yeah I've heard a lot about you too" Nina offered her hand.

Sara took it. "Nice to meet you"

"What a nice kid" She said to Meredith and Derek.

"Thanks" Derek answered.

"And these are my friends" Meredith pointed to Christina, Izzie, George and Alex. And of course, my sister"

"Nice to meet you all"

"Where is the rest?" Derek said all of a sudden

"They are still looking for their luggage, but they can be here any minute."

"Derek!"

Derek turned and saw his parents walking towards him.

"Mum, dad."

"Hello, son" His father said when they reached him.

"Hey dad" They hugged, he also hugged his mum and introduced Meredith.

"It's so nice to finally meet you"

"Nice to meet you too." She introduced everybody again.

After Meredith met Derek's parents and the rest of his sisters they went home. Meredith and Derek drove Derek's parents and Nina and her children. Because they only had place for two left, Derek's dad went in the front seat, and Meredith took Sara on her lap in the back, Derek's mother took Daniel and Nina took Kacy on her lap.

The ride home wasn't very long. They talked about how Meredith and Derek met Sara. They tried to avoid the subject of how they met each others and luckily nobody brought it up.

As they came home, Izzie started putting all the food out, it was dinner time and Izzie and Derek cooked a lot, they already started a few days ago.

"The food smells great Meredith" Nina said.

"Actually, Derek and Izzie cooked, I'm not really the cooking type."

"Oh, it does smell delicious."

Meredith smiled.

Derek had given everyone a chair and the children were sitting on some pillows on the floor.

"Time to eat!" He yelled and everyone stood up to get a plate

Meredith walked to Derek. "It's going good so far."

"It is" He kissed her lightly on the mouth and when the broke apart he grabbed her hand.

"You know you two might be the cutest couple ever." Nina said walking pas them with three plates.

"Thanks Nina" Derek yelled after her.

"Your family is nice'" Meredith said quietly.

"I'm glad you like them"

"Yeah" She paused. "Have you seen Sara?"

"Yeah" He pointed to the group of children watching the TV as they ate.

"Ah, she's making friends already"

After dinner Izzie and George would bring everybody away who needed to go to a hotel, but Derek first got everybody's attention.

"So, Meredith, Christina, George and I have to work tomorrow. Izzie is free, though she will be looking after Sara too. You can all explore the city or something." He said loud enough they neighbours should be able to hear them.

When everybody left and Derek and Meredith showed Derek's parents, Nina and her children their bedrooms they went to sleep too.

Meredith and Derek decided to let Nina stay there because she was the youngest and she could use some help with the children since she was a single mom.

Meredith collapsed on the bed.

"I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, me too, it was fun, though"

"Yeah, it was definitely fun." She took her clothes of and put on some sweat pants and her Dartmouth T-shirt. She lay down under the blankets. Derek lay down next to her, she put her head on his chest and he stroke her hair lightly.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The next morning they woke up by the sound of Meredith's alarm clock it was 4:15 AM and they had to be in at 5.

"If you go shower first, I'll make us some breakfast" Derek said, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Thanks" She stepped out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Half an hour later they were both ready to go. They kissed Sara goodbye, while she was still sleeping and they went outside to go to the hospital.

Meredith's interns weren't very annoying today and she could scrub in on one of Derek's surgeries, so, her day was pretty good. Derek was an hour before her off so, he helped her with the charts she had she had to fill and she could go half an hour earlier. The next day they were having thanksgiving at their house so, they had to shop for some presents and food lot's of food. They already bought the presents for each other a few days ago and now they were walking through the mall.

"Come on Mere just tell me."

"No Derek and stop whining, I'm not going to tell you what I've bought for you"

"Oh you're so bossy"

"So I've heard."

They bought all the presents they needed to buy and and lot of food. They were loading it into the car.

"We should have come with two cars" Derek laughed. "God Mere, how much do you think my family can eat?"

"Well, I thought it's better to have too much then not enough."

"That's true"

They stepped into the car and drove back home. There was nobody home and Meredith and Derek sat down on the couch.

"So, are they coming tonight?" Meredith asked. "For dinner I mean"

"No, I don't know where they will eat but they're not coming."

"Okay" she paused. "I'm bored, nobody is here"

"I'm here"

"Yeah," She turned her head to him "let's do something"

"Oh but Mere I'm so tired."

"Not that, that's all you think about, isn't it?"

"Sorry, it's how my brain works."

"We can catch a ferry boat." She suggested

"Okay" He already stood up and picked up his and her coat.

"Wow, you're quick."

"What, we don't have all day."

"That's true" She took her coat and walked outside.

15 minutes later they were standing on a ferry boat.

"I love you" Derek said all of a sudden.

"We're not going all titanic are we? Cause we're having a major thanksgiving tomorrow, so, no time for sinking"

He laughed.

"I love you too"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and they looked over the water for several minutes.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe we can go to my land tomorrow, I mean at the day. We can fish and have a picnic." Derek suggested

"That's actually a good idea. I was already thinking, what the hell, we should do in the day tomorrow."

"I know I'm brilliant."

"No, I am."

"What, I brought up the idea."

"Yeah but I bought all the food. Or else we couldn't picnic."

"Okay, we're both brilliant"

"Yeah" She looked over the water. Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the display. "It's Addison." She said astonished.

"Well, take it"

"I didn't even know she had my number" She said as she flipped her phone over. "Hello?"

"_Meredith?"_

"Yeah it's me" she walked to the other side of the deck, she couldn't understand her good. The connection was bad or Addison was talking really quiet.

"_Mark left, and I, I just can't handle her."_ She started sobbing.

"Who, Addison, I can't hear you well."

"_I just can't handle her_" She paused. _"She won't talk_"

"Addison?" She still couldn't hear her well.

"_I'll have to go, bye."_ She hung up.

Meredith closed her phone. "Okay, that's probably the most disturbing phone call I've ever had."

"What did she say?"

"She said, Mark left and she kept talking about that she couldn't handle her." She paused. "I assume she means Adrienne."

"Adrienne was never hard to handle."

"But she has been through a lot, Derek"

"Well, I'm sure Addison can handle it." He turned back to the water.

"I hope so" She stood back next to him.

About ten minutes later they were sitting in the car again.

"So, Where do you want to eat?" He asked as he started the engine.

"I don't know… McDonalds?"

"Yeah, I feel like McDonalds."

"Okay, then McDonalds it is"

An hour later they were walking through the door of their house.

"Anybody home?" Meredith called. She looked on her watch, 8 o clock. Sara came storming downstairs.

"Hey Mummy, we had such a fun day. We went swimming and Kacy (**A/N:** Daughter of Derek's youngest sister, Nina) and I went down the water slide. Oh, it was so much fun" She said fast.

"Okay, honey breath" She said laughing. "I'm glad you had a fun day."

"Yeah, can Kacy sleep in my room tonight?"

"Of course, I will put a mattress down." She kissed Derek on his cheek and walked upstairs to put a mattress down she bumped into Nina. "Hey"

"Hey"

"Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes, Seattle is great, I really love it here."

"Well, I love it here too"

"Yeah, so what have you done all day?"

"Well, the hospital of course and Derek and I went shopping for tomorrow, we also went on a ferry boat and we ate at the McDonalds, that's my entire day"

She laughed. "You two just can't get enough of each other, can you?"

"Well, because of Sara, we don't have that much time together anymore."

"I can understand, my kids also need a lot of attention."

"Yeah, and you're a single mum too, with two kids, how do you do that?"

"Oh, it isn't as hard as you think; I get a lot of help from my family."

"Yeah, it's very big"

"I know"

It was quiet for a while.

"Sara and Kacy really get a long" Nina said.

"Yes, they actually want to sleep together, in Sara's room tonight. I was just about to put a mattress down."

"Yeah, I know, Kacy was all excited about it"

"Kids."

"Yeah"

"Well, I should go" She pointed to Sara's room. "Put the mattress down."

"Do you need help?"

"Oh no, it's okay"

"Okay, see you later, I should really put Daniel in bed if he wants to wake up tomorrow."

Meredith smiled. "Okay" She walked to Sara's room…

Ten minutes later she walked downstairs, she saw Derek, Kacy and Sara watching TV. "Derek" She called. He turned. She nodded to Sara and Kacy.

"Okay, girls, it's time for bed."

"Can we take a bath first?" Sara asked as she jumped up.

Derek looked at Meredith. "Okay, but only for 30 minutes."

"Okay Uncle Derek" Kacy said as she grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her upstairs. They could hear Sara laughing.

Meredith yawned. "I'm going to wait until those two are lying in bed and then I'm going in too"

"Me too"

Half an hour later they were putting Kacy and Sara in bed.

"Don't make it to late." Meredith said in her mother-tone.

"Sara, you heard your mother"

"Okay, mum"

"Okay Auntie Meredith" Kacy said shy.

"You don't have to go to sleep right away but in an hour we're coming to check on you and you have to lie in bed then"

"Okay mum" Sara said annoyed.

"Okay goodnight" She bent and gave Sara and Kacy a kiss on their forehead, Derek followed. They walked out of Sara's room and into their own room.

"I'm not going to check on them, are you?" Derek said as he suppressed a yawn.

"No of course not, I only said that so they will go to sleep."

"Ha, smart"

"I know." She took her clothes on and put her sweat pants and her Dartmouth T-shirt on, just like she did… most of the nights. She stepped in her bed.

Derek stepped in bed too after he put his sweat pants on and wrapped his arms around Meredith.

"I love you" He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" She murmured. She was already a little a sleep.

Derek smiled. After half an hour he was almost a sleep. Suddenly he heard the door open a little.

He heard a soft whisper. "Mum dad?"

"Yeah" He answered. He stepped out of bed quietly. "Ssh, your mum is a sleep." He walked to Sara and Kacy. "What's wrong?"

"We can't sleep." Sara answered.

"Oh, I got something for that" He grabbed a hand from both of the girls and led them downstairs. "Do you want some hot milk?"

"Yeah" Kacy said.

Derek made the girls some hot milk. After they finished it he brought them back to bed and tugged them in. He kissed them both on the cheeks. "Goodnight" He walked out of the room back to his own. He stepped back in bed and wrapped his arms around Meredith again.

The next morning Meredith woke by the smell of food, again. "Jeez, Izzie loves to cook." She turned to find her bed empty. She stepped out of bed and walked downstairs. To her surprise she saw Derek cooking, Sara, Kacy, Nina, Emily and even George and Izzie were all sitting at the table, they all looked tired except for Sara and Kacy. Derek noticed Meredith.

"Oh, good morning Mere. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great, you?"

"Great" He looked at the rest. "They seem very tired, though"

"Yeah" She looked at them. "How did you guys sleep?"

"We slept great, we're just out of coffee."

"What? I'm started to feel very tired too" Meredith said as she sat down.

"Yeah"

"Have you checked my secret storage?"

"Your secret storage?" Izzie asked.

"Well, that's probably why I call it secret" Meredith said to herself. She walked to the fridge and pulled a chair with her. She stepped on the chair and looked on the fridge she grabbed something in the back. "Here it is." She threw it to Izzie.

"Coffee" Izzie said cheerful.

After they all drunk their coffee and ate Derek's pancakes. Meredith suggested Derek's idea, everybody agreed and Derek and Nina started calling the rest of Derek's family. Izzie called Christina and Alex, they would come there with their cars, so they could move Derek's family since his family doesn't know where his land is. Meredith showered fast and she put Kacy and Sara in the shower together.

When they were all finished, they were waiting for Christina and Burke to come, they were kind of late. When they finally arrived they split up in groups and drove to Derek's trailer. Derek convinced Alex and George to come fishing with him, the older kids of the family went for a walk around the land and the younger ones were playing with the stuff Meredith and Christina brought. Meredith, Izzie, Christina and Derek's sisters were lying in the sun. Yeah, there was sun, for ones sun in Seattle.

After a few hours, when Derek was done fishing with Alex and George they went for a walk, with everybody. It was fun. After that they all had lunch. At about five they went back to the house. In the morning Izzie had put the turkey in the oven and it should be ready by now. Izzie made the rest of the food, the salad and stuff while Meredith was making the table ready.

20 minutes later everybody was sitting at the table. Izzie made some chicken too for the ones who didn't like turkey. Everybody enjoyed their dinner and after that they all played some games, until the kids started to get impatient, they wanted their gifts. So they agreed it would be time to unpack the gifts. All the gifts were already lying on the table, it was like a mountain. They made it a game, somebody would start to pick out a gift with his or hers eyes closed and the one who the gift was for could unpack it and then it was his or hers turn to pick a gift, with the eyes closed of course. Sara was the first to pick out a gift.

After an hour most of the gifts were already unpacked, Derek bought Meredith a beautiful dress, with shoes. And Meredith already gave Derek her present. There was only one present left, it was for Sara, she already got million of presents but this one was special it was from Derek and Meredith. She opened it; it was a beautiful golden set of earrings, a necklace, a bracelet and a ring.

"Thank you mum, dad." Sara stood up and kissed them on the cheek. She looked at her present with her eyes widened "Only one problem, my ears aren't pierced." She said all of a sudden

"Well, if you want to, we can do that tomorrow. That's part of the gift too" Meredith informed

"Yeah, I would love to"

Meredith smiled. "Well, those were all the presents" She stood up and started picking up all the paper. Sara showed her present to Derek's family. Derek stayed on his chair.

"Derek could you help me?" Meredith asked.

"I still have one present." He said nervous

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" She sat back next to him. "Everybody, Derek still has a present" Everybody turned to face Derek. He was still sitting nervous on his chair. Izzie's eyes were sparkling.

"Derek?" Meredith looked in Derek's eyes. He grabbed her hands.

"Meredith, you are the most beautiful and… loveable woman I have ever met. You can say, I really fell in love fast…"

Meredith slowly realised what was happening and she was looking astound.

"…I still love you as much as I did then, even more. We share so much, of course our daughter, but we have ferryboats and other weird stuff. So..." He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and sat down in front of her on one knee. "Meredith Grey, mother of my child, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Meredith burst out in tears, with a smile. "Of course I will, yes" She sobbed. He put the ring on her finger and everybody started clapping and congratulating them.

The rest of the night Meredith and Derek had that glow on their face. At the end of the night they said goodbye to Derek's family who had to go back to their hotel and they went to bed.

When Derek stepped in bed Derek was already lying in bed he looked at the ceiling. She snuggled against him.

"You know, you are the most romantic guy I've ever met."

Derek smiled. "Well, I was this close to saying: Pick Me, choose me, love me"

Meredith laughed. "Good you didn't. I still can't believe I actually said pick me"

"Well, you did, I heard it with my own ears."

She looked at her ring.

**VO: I never thought that holidays could get any better then being with your family and having a good time, but some presents you get really do take your breath away.**

"You still have a really good taste" She said with a smile.

**Yes, it's done! One big hurray for me! God, I worked long on this chapter… and it's long… Review please… Seriously I'm practically begging you now… **


	17. In My Daughter's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy in any way!**

**Chapter 17: In My Daughter's Eyes**

**VO: My mother always used to say to me family wasn't important, that she didn't needed help from hers. But I say family is important and that you need to support them through sickness and health…**

"No Sara, you are staying in bed today, you have a fever."

"But I get bored."

"I know, honey, but in about an hour you can go downstairs and watch TV there, okay?"

"Okay" She snuggled against her blanket.

"Try to sleep some more" Meredith kissed Sara on her forehead and walked out of the room.

It has been a week since thanksgiving. Derek's family was leaving in two days and it seemed like a flu stroke the house.

Derek was standing downstairs waiting for Meredith to come they needed to go to work.

"Mere?" He called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" She ran of the stairs into the kitchen and returned with coffee in her hand. "Now we can go."

"Okay" Derek walked to the car and opened the door for Meredith. "Is Nina going to be okay with Sara?"

"Yeah, she says she can handle it."

"Good." He stepped in the car himself and was just about to start the engine when they saw a screaming Nina running out of the house. "Or not" He said as he watched her running towards them.

"Derek, Mere! Wait!"

Derek opened his window. "What is it, Nina"

Nina walked to Derek. "Okay, Kacy and Daniel, they have the flu too"

"Oh"

"Yeah, and I forgot that I really need to do this thing…"

"What thing?"

"This… uuuhm… thing."

"Okay and why are you telling me this?" Derek said with a grin on his face.

"Well, I need to go so; I can't take care of Sara, Kacy and Daniel."

Derek sighed. "Couldn't you have told us before; we have to go to work now."

"I'm sorry, but I forgot." She tried a smile but Derek sighed again.

"Oh god what are we going to do." He said as he supported his head with his hands.

"Don't worry Derek, we can think of something" Meredith said all of a sudden. "Maybe we can ask Izzie."

"Wasn't she going to visit her mum?" Nina asked.

"Oh, yeah I forgot."

"What about George?" Derek suggested.

"He's still with his dad, you know, from the turkey shooting thing." Meredith said as she thought about her options.

"Emily!" Derek said.

"At work" They said in unison.

"Crap."

"Yeah, you can say that."

"And what about Alex or Christina?" Nina suggested.

Derek and Meredith both turned their head and looked at Nina like they just saw a ghost.

"Okay, bad idea."

"Yeah."

"I guess, I can take the day off." Meredith said.

"You can?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, we don't have many options here."

"No we don't, but if you're going to take care of 3 sick kids I guess you're going to need my help, I will take the day of too."

"Oh that would be great, I owe you guys."

"Yeah, you do." Derek said with a smile.

"Thanks" Nina kissed Derek on the cheek and walked away. "I already said Kacy and Daniel goodbye." She yelled. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay" Derek yelled back as he stepped out of the car.

They walked back to the house.

"I guess we're staying home, then."

"I guess." She opened the door and walked to the phone.

"I hope I get the nurse."

Derek laughed. "Yeah, if not, good luck with convincing the chief."

"Yeah, laugh as hard as you want because you need to call him too"

"Unless…"

"I'm so not saying for you too"

"Okay, okay" He walked towards the stairs. "I'll go check on the kids."

Meredith picked up the phone and dialled the number of chief.

"Hello Dr Webber, yeah, this is Dr Grey."

"_Oh Meredith, how are you?"_

"I'm fine, thank you. How have you been?"

"_Good, good. Shouldn't you be at work now?"_

"That's where I wanted to talk about, actually." She said nervous.

"_Okay"_

"I wanted to ask for a day of, because well, Sara is sick and Derek's sister needed to go somewhere, don't ask me where, and now we have to look after her sick children too."

"_Oh"_

"I can do a double shift, next week and I guess Derek can too"

"_Okay, that's fine."_

"Really? Okay, thanks chief."

"_But when Derek's family leaves you're doing that double shift."_

"Of course chief."

"_Bye Meredith."_

"Bye Dr Webber."

Derek ran down the stairs again.

"I called for you too, you're doing a double shift next week" Meredith said with a smile. She walked to the kitchen.

"Great." He sighed and walked after her.

"But I have one too"

"That makes it better" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, that, we can do later but now we have 3 sick little kids upstairs." Meredith said as she poured three glasses of milk and put it in the microwave.

"You know, we better move them to our bed, I mean we don't have to walk between the rooms."

"Good idea."

They walked upstairs, Meredith put the milk down in her room and went to get Sara.

"Sara, come on" She picked her up. "We're going to mummy's bedroom."

"Why?"

"Because, then you'll lie with Kacy and Daniel."

"I can walk myself" She jumped out of Meredith's grip and ran excited to her mother's room.

Meredith walked out of Sara's room and saw Derek standing at the end of the hall with Daniel in his arms, she heard Kacy begging to pick her up too. Meredith walked to him.

"Come on Kacy." She picked her up.

"Thanks" Derek said as he walked to their room.

Meredith smiled and followed him.

They gave the kids their hot milk.

"It's for the stomach aches." Meredith explained.

Sara smiled. "I know"

After they drank their milk, Meredith and Derek tugged them in.

"Mummy and daddy are just downstairs." Meredith said to Sara.

"Try to sleep some more and maybe tomorrow you will be all healthy again."

"Okay" Daniel said as he snuggled against the blanket.

Meredith and Derek walked downstairs.

"How about some good breakfast?" Derek asked as they reached the kitchen.

"That would be nice." She kissed him lightly on his mouth when her phone started ringing. "Got to get that" she walked away and found her cell phone in the living room. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Meredith."_

"Addison, how are you?"

"_I have been better, Mark left."_

"He did? Bastard."

"_Yeah, you can say that"_

Meredith chuckled.

"_She won't talk, you know."_

"Who?"

"_Adrienne."_ She paused. _"I'm going crazy here. I just can't handle her."_ She started sobbing.

"What can I do?"

It was quiet. _"It's okay; I just needed someone to talk to me."_ She paused again. "_It's just that she won't say a word, it's like nobody's in there, and I can't handle it I think."_

"Sure you can Addison, You're a great mother and you can handle her"

"_Really?"_

"Really, and if there's anything I can do…" She trailed off.

"_Okay, thanks"_

"You're welcome Addison."

"_I got to go"_

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye."_

She shut her phone and walked back to Derek.

"Addison, again?"

"Yes, she just keeps saying she can't handle her."

Derek stayed quiet.

"Derek?"

"Huh, she will make it Mere"

"You think."

"Yeah, Addison is a great mother."

"Okay." She sat down at the table as Derek put a plate in front of her with scrambled eggs and some toasted bread. "Wow, you've been practicing." She dug in.

"I know" He said proud.

Meredith smiled. "Sometimes, you can make a very good replica of your 5 year old daughter."

Derek laughed. "I should have been an actor." He said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, because brain surgeon doesn't pay enough." She said sarcastic.

Derek laughed again and sat down at the table too, with his food.

Meredith was almost finished with eating. "Oh god, I can't eat anything anymore." She said as she leaned back at the chair.

"Liked it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He smiled. "I should have been a cook, or I should have a diner."

"Oh, not this discussion again."

"Oh, never mind. But, I know what we can do."

"Oh god."

"You know, that Gilmore Girls box, Izzie bought me for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, I remember that one."

"I still haven't watched it."

"really?" She asked sarcastic.

"We can watch that."

Meredith smiled. "Suddenly, I know what you should have been." She stood up and picked her plate up, she walked towards Derek. "Gay." She whispered in his ear.

"But then, I wouldn't sit here."

"That's true."

"I know, I'm always right."

"I'm not sure about that one."

He laughed. "Yeah, me neither."

"Should we allow the three sick angels downstairs now?"

"I guess we should."

They walked upstairs together and entered their bedroom. They looked at the children, they were fast a sleep.

"I guess the TV can wait."

"Not for me." Derek ran out of the room, as quiet as he could and ran downstairs.

Meredith walked downstairs slowly, she wasn't surprised when she saw Derek watching the Gilmore Girls. She sat down on his lap and put her head in his chest.

"I love you" she said with a smile, she looked at her ring again.

"Yeah, you look nice" He said quickly, he was watching Gilmore Girls very intense.

Meredith laughed. "God, you really are gay."

That got his attention. "I'm so not, want me to prove?" He stopped the DVD player.

"Maybe." She kissed him al over his yaw.

He kissed her on the lips. She deepened the kiss and stroked his hair. Suddenly she stood up. "To bad we have 3 sick children upstairs, huh?"

"Oh, you're bad." He started Gilmore Girls again. "So bad…"

Two days later, the kids seemed better again. Derek's family was about to leave and everybody was standing at the airport to say goodbye. Meredith was certainly going to miss them all, especially Nina since she was at her house they had banded more. After saying goodbye, they went straight home; they would need their sleep, because of their double shift the next day.

They were sitting on the couch snuggled against each other. They were watching TV until Sara was a sleep. Suddenly Emily came walking down the stairs.

"Bye guys, I will be at the hospital, I have a night shift. Be careful with the cuteness it can be your dead, you know" she said as she walked towards the door.

"Bye Emily." Meredith called after her.

After Emily was out of the door, Meredith kissed Derek, soft.

"It's nice alone, I mean without Izzie and George, (A/N: They are still with their family.) Emily, and of course Sara."

"Yeah, good that she's young and sleeps early" Derek answered, he kissed her more passionate.

Meredith moaned. "Want to take this upstairs?" She asked with a grin on her face. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh" She stood up and opened the door, Derek followed her.

"Addison." She said astound.

"Hi, Meredith."

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, it's okay."

"Addison, what's the matter."

"I just, I just can't handle it anymore" She sighed. "I'm not a good mother."

"Addison? What do you mean..."

"You're a great mother Addie" Derek finished Meredith's sentence.

"No, I'm not, I can't help her. She needs a mother who supports her and I can't provide it."

"Addison?"

"You are great parents, I wouldn't trust her with anybody else, please if you don't do this for her, do this for me"

"Addison where is she." Derek asked assuming she meant Adrienne.

"Adrienne, come here" she yelled at the taxi that was still parked in front of the door. A black, curly haired girl stepped out of the taxi, she seemed shy. She walked towards Addison. Addison started crying. "Adrienne, I'm so sorry, but your father will take better care of you, you must always remember I love you, but you'll be better with them" She kissed her on her forehead, As she waved at Derek and Meredith she mouthed a thank you and got in the cap.

Meredith watched Addison drive away, she was astonished. The girl was still standing in front of her she looked at her feet. "Come here" She grabbed the girl's hands and walked her inside.

**VO: Sometimes your family can have a twist, somebody dies, or there will be a new member. But still you have to support them, be there for them. But there comes a time you just can't do that, it's too much to handle. But sometimes you just have to, because for some people family is all that they have left…**

**Dum dum dum… Cliff-hanger… So, hit that purple button and review…**


	18. Answers Don't Come Easy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Grey's Anatomy in any way… **

**Chapter 18: Answers Dont Come Easy**

**VO: What will there be after dead? Where did life begun? Is life even worth living for? **

**These are all questions, you'll have for life. Some will never be answered, for some answers you'll have to look and for some you'll just have to wait, just be patient…**

_Meredith watched Addison drive away, she was astonished. The girl was still standing in front of her she looked at her feet. "Come here" She grabbed the girl's hands and walked her inside._

"Do you want something to eat?" Meredith said as she bent down to the girl's height. Adrienne didn't answer she just nodded. "Oh I forgot, you don't talk" She said it more to herself.

Derek was walking through the room, talking to himself. "What are we going to do, what are we going to do" He kept repeating himself.

Meredith walked to Derek and stopped him. "Stop it, we are not important now, let's focus on Adrienne, okay"

"Okay" Derek walked to Adrienne, she was eating a sandwich. "Adrienne, tonight you're going to stay here, okay? We will figure the rest out tomorrow."

Adrienne nodded and focused on her sandwich.

Meredith turned to Derek. "Let's put her in bed in Izzie's room, she won't be home any time soon, so…"

"Good idea, she can borrow some pyjama's from you."

"I don't have pyjamas" She paused. "Oh, maybe I do"

Meredith walked upstairs, she made Izzie's room ready and grabbed some Pyjama's. A few minutes later Derek came walking upstairs with Adrienne. Meredith gave her the Pyjama's and was just about to walk out of the room when she noticed Derek was still standing there. "Derek!" She hissed. "She's a teenager."

"Oh, OH" He walked out of the room with Meredith they waited in the hall. Suddenly Adrienne walked passed them out of the room. Meredith knew where she was going.

"Bedroom is the other way"

Adrienne turned around and walked to the bedroom.

Derek wrapped one arm around Meredith's waist and pulled her close. Meredith lay her head down on his shoulder. Two minutes later Adrienne came walking back.

"Goodnight Adrienne." Meredith said as Adrienne stepped in bed. She thought it was kind of inappropriate to kiss goodnight or to tug her in. That's not what Derek thought, though.

He walked towards her and kissed her on her cheek. Meredith turned of the light and walked to her room, Derek followed her.

When she reached her bed, she collapsed on it and Derek lay down next to her. She pulled the blanket over herself and snuggled against it. Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly. Meredith sighed.

"She seems… nice"

Derek chuckled. "I wish she just spoke"

"Yeah, well, I guess we have to help her now." She sighed again. "Maybe, I can, you know, go shopping with her, tomorrow, for some clothes, she doesn't have any, Addison didn't give us any. She also needs something for Christmas."

"No, Meredith, you don't have to go shopping with her, she not your daughter and she's not mine either. Besides she will already be home with Addie by Christmas time."

"Christmas is in 4 days Derek, and Addison didn't give any intention that she will be picking her up any time soon."

"Meredith she's is Addison's daughter, her responsibility, she can't just dump her with us."

"You can't blame her; she was going through a rough time"

"Would you dump Sara with Addison, if I left you?" Derek said promptly.

Meredith looked at him.

"Okay, that came out wrong."

Meredith turned.

"Are you going to answer?" Derek yelled to her back.

Meredith sighed, a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Meredith" Derek said calmer "You know I didn't meant it that way"

Meredith turned again. "I'm still taking her shopping tomorrow."

"Meredith!" He said, he raised his voice again.

"Derek, you must realise, she lives too, and she's just a child. She had been through so much, and although she's not staying her for long, I'm still trying to make her feel home."

"But it's not her home, and I don't want her to adjust because Addison will pick her up soon."

"And what if she's not Derek, what if Addison can't handle this alone and she has to stay with us, why are you so against that."

"Because she's Addison's daughter"

"Derek I know when you're lying, and you're lying."

"Okay, it's just, she, well, she never liked me, as a father I mean."

"Yeah, well, I don't know if she's so crazy about Addison too, right now. So, we just have to act like she's going to stay here."

"But what if, what if we can't handle her?"

"We can, Derek, we have each other."

"Yeah" He sighed. "Okay, you can go"

"Where?"

"Shopping with her tomorrow."

She laughed. "Like I wouldn't have gone without your permission."

Derek laughed too. "That's why I love you"

Meredith snuggled against Derek. "Goodnight, love you"

"Love you"

The next morning Derek awoke by the sounds of Meredith making herself ready.

"What's all the nervousness for?"

"I'm going shopping with a not talking eleven year old, what do you think?"

"Twelve."

"What?"

"She just turned twelve."

"Oh wow, thanks for the info." Meredith said sarcastic. "You could have told me before." She sighed. "And you'll have to bring Sara to school."

Derek smiled. "Yeah, you think you can handle it?" He pulled himself in a sitting position.

"Derek, she's not hard to handle, she just… doesn't speak."

"Have fun"

Meredith walked over him and kissed him lightly, like they always did. "Oh and don't forget to call Webber about that double shift, we had to do today." And she ran out of the room.

He fell back down on his bed. "Crap, I forgot about that."

Meredith walked downstairs and saw Adrienne waiting at the door. "Hey, Adrienne, do you want to eat something before we go?"

Adrienne looked at her.

"Okay, I guess that's a no." Meredith walked over her and opened the door, she gave Adrienne her car keys. "You go sit in the car already; I will be there in a sec."

Adrienne walked out of the room and Meredith went to the kitchen to get some coffee in a take away cup. When she walked outside she saw Adrienne looking around her. "Oh, of course you don't know what the car is" She walked towards her and asked her the keys, she walked to the car, opened the back for Adrienne and got in herself. "So, do you want to do some shopping!"

Twenty minutes later they were standing in a big department store. Meredith noticed Adrienne was just walking after her with her head down looking at her feet. So, she decided to just pick things for Adrienne out. Sometimes it didn't even seemed that she heard her, it was like she was somewhere else, but she still needed something good to wear for Christmas. Meredith also had no idea what size she had, so she just picked stuff from different sizes. She found a really cute black/white skirt, down to her knees, with a simple black top and little vest in the same colour as the top. Adrienne tried it on and it looked great. She bought the set and 2 pair of jeans, a white skirt, a few tops and sweaters and of course some shoes. Somehow she found herself extremely jealous, she never had brought home so much stuff after shopping, but she abounded that thought out of her head, very, very quickly.

The house was quiet when she came home. She walked to the kitchen and saw a note lying on the table.

_Dear Meredith_

_I had to go to the hospital; I had a few patients to check on._

_I'll pick Sara up from school. You just relax._

_Love_

_Derek_

"Yeah relax, with a non talking teenager who doesn't show emotions of any kind." She said quietly to herself. "Stop being negative" She walked back to the living room, Adrienne was still standing on the spot she left her. "So, Adrienne… you know what's a great idea, we can try our Christmas outfits on, make this a really girly day, we can watch Gilmore girls" She looked at Adrienne, she could see a little smile. "Desperate housewives, oh wait I think you're too young for that, oh what the hell, it's a girls day, right?" She could still see the little smile on Adrienne's face, she grabbed her hand and walked her upstairs.

Meredith was planning to wear the dress Derek bought her for Thanksgiving and she tried it on. She also helped Adrienne with her clothes, they both looked beautiful. Meredith also helped Adrienne with her hair and she decided they both needed a hair cut, so they went to a hairstylist. Adrienne cut her hair much shorter and they cut a fringe, she looked great. Meredith kept her hair the same way, they just cut the dead ends.

After that, they went home to watch the Gilmore girls as they were watching, Meredith thought about their day. She could feel she was getting attached to the girl and she probably wasn't even staying. Although she didn't talk, still there was something about her that made her love her. She was also so vulnerable and damaged and still so young, it made her want to help. So, how long Adrienne was staying there, she decided to make it pleasant for her.

When Derek came home they were still watching the Gilmore girls.

"You are watching the Gilmore Girls without me?" He said not believing what they were doing.

Meredith laughed. "Yeah, guilty, we committed this awful crime."

Sara ran to Meredith and gave her a hug, suddenly she noticed Adrienne. "Mummy, who is that?"

"That's Adrienne; she will be staying here for a little while."

"Okay" She offered Adrienne her hand. "Sara"

Adrienne didn't take it she just gave her a little smile, if you weren't sitting closely you wouldn't even notice, but Sara did.

"Mummy, why doesn't she talk?"

"Oh, Sara, that's nothing, she will eventually." She stood up holding Sara. "It's time for lunch."

"Okay"

"Are you coming Adrienne?"

Adrienne paused the Gilmore Girls and walked to them.

"She's a smart girl" Meredith said with a smile.

Derek smiled too. "That's my girl."

They had a quiet lunch, just thinking. Only Sara talked, about her day at school and about her friends. After lunch, Sara went upstairs to play with her toys and Derek, Meredith and Adrienne went back to the Gilmore Girls.

Suddenly Derek remembered he had to tell Meredith something. She was snuggled against him, holding his hand, Adrienne was sitting at the other end of the couch rolled into a ball.

"Mere?"

"Yeah"

"I, uuhm, is it okay that I invited everyone for Christmas?"

"You what?"

"I invited everyone for Christmas, well just Preston and Christina, I assumed Izzie and George would already be here."

"Do you call him Preston? Never mind, it's okay, and yes they would already be here."

"Okay" he turned his attention back to the TV.

Meredith kissed his cheek lightly. "Love you"

"Love you."

The next morning, everybody was sleeping late. Meredith was up first, she was trying to make breakfast and succeeded, finally. After they all had breakfast and got clothed they went on a ferry boat, just to spend time together. Meredith and Derek were not planning on going back to work any time soon, with Adrienne and all, and Sara had vacation. After that, they went home. Adrienne was reading a typical girl magazine and Derek and Meredith were sitting in the kitchen, talking.

"I say, we should call her." Meredith said leaning on the table with her arms. Looking at the phone that was lying between them.

"I say, we should too"

"Okay."

Derek picked up the phone and started dialling Addison's number.

Meredith grabbed the phone out of his hands. "This is again, that kind of thing, I should really do"

Derek smiled. "is it?"

"Yeah" She dialled Addison's number and waited for a few minutes and she hung up. "Nobody answers. "

"Surprise" Derek threw his hands in the air.

"Stop blaming her Derek."

"Meredith, not again."

"No Derek, all you've been, is negative, maybe this is the best thing that happened to that girl in a long time, maybe we can help."

"We're not social workers Mere."

"No, but we are parents."

"Yeah."

"So, we can at least try."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Just as long as she's staying here."

"Okay, as long as she's staying here." Meredith walked over Derek and sat down on his lap she put her head on his shoulder. "We'll just try, to make it better for her."

"Okay"

**VO: Some questions are better, not answered, better to be forgotten, and for some the answers will come, someday, they will come…**

**Okay, not very long, but it's an update. REVIEW, please…**


	19. Don't Save It All For Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own GA or any characters, so… don't sue.**

**Chapter 19: Don't Save It All For Christmas Day**

**VO: I never believed in Santa Claus, my mother did try to make me believe, but I just didn't. I mean how could he come through our chimney if we didn't even have one and the handwriting from Santa Claus was suspiciously similar of my mums, but I still loved Christmas, it was the one time my mum took a day off and we could finally enjoy each other, enjoy our family. **

"I can't do this, I just can't. God, I must be stupid." Meredith was trying to bake cookies for Christmas, that night. "Auw, auw, auw!"

Suddenly the door opened. "Mere, is that you?"

"Izzie" She came running towards Izzie, still with her oven gloves on. She hugged her. "Merry Christmas. I'm so glad you're back, how was it?"

"It was great, it was kind of nice to see my mom again. How about you, how were things here?"

"Pretty hectic." She sighed. "We got a new family member, well, for a while."

"Really, anything good?"

"Izzie! It's a child. I meant in Derek, Sara and my family, not the intern family"

"Oh, who is it"

"It's Adrienne, you know, his 'daughter'"

"Oh, I remember"

"Yeah, she doesn't talk" Meredith turned around again. "Can you help me with the cookies?"

"She doesn't talk? And wasn't she with Addison."

"Yeah, Addison kind of dumped her with us, and yes again, she doesn't talk."

"Oh god, what are you going to do?"

"I'm just, not pushing her, she will talk eventually"

"Mere, you do know, that she is not your responsibility, right?"

"Yes, but she's still a child and as long as Addison isn't picking her up she will be living here" she said half yelling.

"Okay, jeez Mere, didn't sleep well?"

"No, I'm sorry, it's just, well, Derek, he's still mad at Addison and wont really try, for Adrienne."

"I guess he's just confused, Mere, give him time."

"Okay, I will try, thanks Iz."

"Oh, no thanks, that's where I'm here for, right?" She looked around the room. "Mere, where is the Christmas tree?"

"What, oh yeah, I thought it would be better if we didn't took one this year."

"Oh my god, Mere, we have to have a Christmas tree. I'm going to get one right away." She hurried out of the house.

"Christmas tree, check" Meredith said to herself with a grin. "Oh I'm so evil."

20 minutes later Izzie came back dragging a Christmas tree in the house.

"This was all they had left."

"Oh, good enough"

"Okay"

"I already put down all the decorations."

"Thanks."

"Oh, I'm helping, and so are Sara and Adrienne, I just need to get them first." She walked towards the stairs. "Adreinne! Sara!" she called.

Sara ran down the stairs. "Is it Christmas tree time?"

Meredith smiled. "Yes it is."

"Where is daddy?"

"Daddy had to go work, but he will be home in about an hour."

"Okay" Sara walked towards Izzie to help her.

Adrienne came walking down the stairs.

"Adrienne, Izzie just brought the Christmas tree, do you want to help?"

Adrienne didn't respond, but she walked towards Izzie.

"Why can she help, she doesn't even live here." Sara said as she saw Adrienne walking towards her.

"Sara, be nice, and she does live here, for a while."

"Adrienne was looking at her feet."

"I'm sorry" Sara said.

Adrienne raised her head and forced a smile, but she was still standing on the same spot.

"It's okay Adrienne, you can help." Meredith said as she was checking on her cookies.

Adrienne started to help.

"I never had a Christmas tree before." Sara said to Adrienne.

Adrienne smiled.

"Why don't you talk? Can you even talk?"

"Sara, she can talk, but… now she doesn't"

"Okay"

"Auw" Meredith burned herself, again. "Izzie, come over here and help me" She was now trying to make a cake.

"I can't" Izzie was struggling to find a way to keep the Christmas tree standing.

Suddenly Adrienne came walking to Meredith and took over the cake.

"Oh, you can bake."

Adrienne smiled and continued with baking.

"Oh, now I have a bake buddy" Izzie said enthusiastic.

"Calm Izzie" Meredith laughed. "You're good in baking Adrienne"

Adrienne smiled again. She was improving, she still didn't talk but she showed more emotions, at least she smiled once in a while.

Meredith returned her smile. "Now where is George" She said annoyed. "He should be here by now."

"Yeah, he called, he would be here in half an hour."

"Okay"

"But that's was when I was at the airport, so he can be here any minute now."

"Good"

"Mere, what are we eating tonight?"

"Well, I was planning to cook, so I asked help from a professional."

"Professional?"

"Jep"

"Oh god, you didn't asked…" She got interrupted by the doorbell. "Dr Burke" she said as she opened it

"Oh thank god, you're here." Meredith said, she was just walking towards him.

"Yeah, I brought my lucky oven gloves."

"You also have lucky oven gloves." Christina asked annoyed. She appeared behind him.

"Hey, Christina."

"HI, Mere, do you have liquor this time?"

"Last time was thanksgiving, not Christmas, and nobody is getting drunk this time."

"Mere, where is the liquor?"

"The cupboard next to the fridge" she let Christina and Burke inside.

"Okay, where is all the food?"

"Well, I didn't exactly know what you would need, so I didn't shop yet."

"You didn't shop yet? Mere, in six hours it has to be done" Izzie said.

"I know, I know, I can call Derek, he should be on his way here anyway."

"Okay"

Meredith grabbed her phone and dialled Derek's number.

"_Hello"_

"Hi, Derek"

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_

"Every time I call, you think something is wrong, maybe sometimes I just like to call"

"_Meredith you just saw me this morning, what's wrong?"_

"Okay, I need you to go grocery shopping for me."

"_Well, right now, I'm already standing on front of your house, so…"_

"You're already here? Well, I just as well can go with you"

"_Okay, I'll be waiting outside."_

"Okay" She hung up her phone. "Guys, I'm going with Derek, he's already standing outside."

"Okay, see you later."

"And hurry" Burke called after her.

"I will" She hurried out of the house. She walked outside to Derek's car. "Hey honey" She kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Hey"

"How was the hospital?" she walked to the other side of the car, to get in the passengers seat.

"It was full, lot's of accidents with Christmas, you know, but I got myself out of there."

"Good, cause now we desperately need to do some shopping or else Burke is going to go mental."

"Yeah, which makes Christina go mental…"

"Which makes me go mental… Which makes you go mental"

"Okay, okay, I get the point" He laughed. "Let's… get some food"

Ten minutes late they were standing in the supermarket.

"No, I don't need fat free milk." Meredith said.

"No you don't, but it is healthier." Derek responded

"I don't want cereal with fat free milk."

"It tastes the same."

"No it doesn't"

"Mere"

"Der" She said just as teasingly as he had.

Derek laughed. "Okay, we'll just take two"

"Okay" Meredith grabbed the two cartons of milk and put it in the basket.

It took them half an hour to get all that they would need and they went straight back home, before Burke would be getting a heart attack.

When they got there George was already there, they greeted him and started helping Burke with the dinner.

One hour before dinner everybody started to make themselves ready. Meredith went to take a shower first after her Sara and Adrienne went. She helped Sara with dressing and she helped Adrienne with her hair and she applied a little bit of make up, not much because she was only twelve. They all looked beautiful.

Derek was already downstairs waiting for his girls to come. Sara came running down first.

"Daddy, don't I look beautiful?"

"Yeah you do" he said with a smile.

After that Adrienne came walking down, with a smile.

"Hey Adrienne, you look beautiful."

Adrienne answered with another smile.

Suddenly Meredith came running down. "Is everything done? Is it finished?"

"Calm Mere" He kissed her lightly. "Burke is already done."

"Good"

Derek smiled. "You look… breath taking."

"So do you" She pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

15 minutes later everyone was downstairs they all sat down at the table, Burke served the food.

"It smells great, Preston" Meredith said as he put down all the food.

"Well thank you Meredith."

"Preston?" Christina said shooting Meredith a dirty look.

"What? It's his name right?"

"Right" She returned.

Meredith laughed. "Well, I think it's time to eat."

"Let's toast first." Derek suggested.

"Good idea" Everyone raised their glasses.

"To our entire family" Derek said. "To us."

"To us" Everyone returned.

After dinner, everyone moved to the couch, they started to play games. Hints…Of course Christina won and she kept rubbing it in everybody's face the whole evening. Meredith thought it was very funny. Around eleven it was time to put Sara in bed. She showered and went straight to bed. Adrienne could stay up some longer because she was older and she was very good in playing hints because she didn't talk anyway. Meredith already found a way to see her emotions but the others still found the not talking thing quite annoying. They didn't know what to say to her, or act around her. Meredith thought it would just pass, some day.

Around twelve Adrienne went to bed too and only the grown ups were left. Christina and Izzie were drunk and so were Alex and Preston and of course Derek and Meredith

"You're drunk" Derek said to Meredith as they broke apart from a furious kiss.

"No not drunk just… tipsy"

"Nope, you're drunk."

"So are you"

"Jep." He pulled her into a kiss again.

"God get a room" Izzie said as she walked by, she tripped over Alex's feet.

"Izzie you're drunk." Alex pulled her on his lap. They had been dating for a while now.

"Yeah I am, are we going to imitate them" She pointed to Meredith end Derek who were al over each other.

"We might" He said a she pulled her into a kiss.

Christina and Burke were kissing too. Only George was feeling a little alone, Callie had to go to her parents for Christmas and there he was sitting on the edge of the couch looking at couples who were making out…

Around 4AM Burke and Christina left, they called a cap. Alex was staying there for the night and he and Izzie went to bed, so did George, only Derek and Meredith were still sitting downstairs cleaning a little.

"It was fun" Meredith picking up some plates.

"Yes it was." Derek helped her.

"Adrienne was good today."

"Yes she was, still not talking though."

"Yeah, well, she will get better."

"Yeah. Do you think we should call Addison? It's morning there anyway"

"Yeah I think we should."

Derek picked up the phone and dialled Addison's number. After a few seconds she answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Addison, this is Derek"

"_Oh, hi"_

"Addison how could you do this, you just dump her and for Christmas too"

"_I'm sorry, Derek I really can but I just couldn't handle it."_

"But Addison…"

"_No Derek, you are a better parent then I am, I have seen you with Sara."_

"Addison you can't just dump her with us"

"_I'm sorry, I want the best for her…"_

"So take care of her yourself."

"_I can't Derek, don't you get it? I can't"_

"Addison you can, you're a great parent"

"_Derek listen to me"_ She gasped. _"I can't and you can, I also could just put her in an orphanage…"_

"Addison!"

"_Listen to me, I could just put her in an orphanage but I wont, I only thrust her with you and Meredith. I think you can handle her, you can make her speak again and love her, I think you can be her parents."_

"Addison I don't think…"

"_Derek, give me Meredith for a sec."_

"Okay" He passed the phone to Meredith.

"Hello"

"_Mere, I'm sorry I had to do this that way, I don't know what I was thinking, I just I was going crazy" She sighed. "I just couldn't do it anymore, and you can, you and Derek"_

"Addison are you sure?"

"_I am Mere, I'm really sure."_

"Okay, okay"

"_Okay?"_

"Yeah, if you want it. I think we can handle this." She sighed too. "And I don't blame you for anything"

"_Thanks Meredith, really, this is not just a thing I ask you"_ She started crying_. "I'm begging you"_

"It's okay Addison, we will take good care of her."

"What?" Derek interrupted.

Meredith shushed him. "I promise."

"_Thanks Mere, really you don't know how much"_

"I do know, it's a big thing to ask."

"_Yes"_

"Well, uuhm… Merry Christmas."

"_Thanks, you too"_

"Okay, well, bye"

"_Bye" _

Meredith hung up the phone. "I think it's Adrienne Shepard now"

"What?"

"We are going to take care of her Derek"

"What, and just without asking me?"

"I'm sorry" She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, she started to cry.

Derek wrapped around her too. "Ssh" He patted her back. "It's going to be fine."

Meredith gasped. "Typical Christmas for Meredith Grey."

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas."

**VO: Sometimes the family brings just a little to much joy and Santa Claus sounds very hard to believe. But family is important, it should always stand by your side and so should you at theirs.**

**So… took me a long time to update but here it is… Reviews will make e update sooner!**


	20. Louder Than Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA in any way… Seriously!**

**Chapter 20: Louder Than Words**

**VO: People use words to express their emotions. But what if you couldn't speak? How would you express yourself? I personally think talking is the best way to communicate; it's far most, the only way I know. **

It has been a week since Christmas. Sara was ready to go to school again and Adrienne still hadn't said a word. Derek was getting concerned, but Meredith still had hope…

"Mum, are you coming? I don't want to be late, again." Sara screamed towards the stairs.

"Yeah Mere" Derek said with a smirk.

"I'm coming." Meredith ran down the stairs. "Where is Adrienne?"

Adrienne appeared from behind Derek.

"Okay, then we can go"

They were all bringing Sara to school because Meredith and Derek went straight to work and Adrienne would be picked up by Emily at the hospital to do something fun.

Twenty minutes later, Meredith and Derek were waving at Adrienne as she walked away with Emily.

"Well, time for the eight hour shift I guess." Meredith turned.

"I guess" Derek turned and followed Meredith to the elevator.

"At least I don't have interns today" Meredith said as the doors of the elevator closed. Meredith and Derek were alone. So she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his mouth.

"Wow, kissing in elevators, haven't done that in a long time" He said as the kiss broke apart.

"Uhuh"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

"See you at lunch?" Derek said as the elevator doors opened.

"See you at lunch" They both went their separate ways.

It was lunch time and Meredith was happy that se could finally relax for a few minutes. She saw Derek already sitting at the cafeteria, waiting for her. She sat down across him.

"Hey"

"Hey, any good patients today?" Derek asked.

"Not really"

"Yeah, me neither, I guess I can pick up Sara from school"

"Good" Meredith smiled. "I'm glad Emily could take Adrienne for the day"

"Yes, it's good for Adrienne. I hope she starts talking soon."

"Yeah" Meredith was deep in her thoughts. "Some day she has to go to school."

"Yes" Derek sighed. "But she can't go like this, I mean, she doesn't talk"

Meredith nodded. "I think we need professional help with this."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean even if she starts talking she still went through a lot, she has to process it."

"Yes, should we put her into therapy or something?"

"I guess"

"She's not going to like that" Derek said, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"No she's not" Meredith leaned back to the chair. "But she'll have to, she can't miss this much at school"

"Addison said that this was her first year at junior high."

"Seriously? That sucks"

"Well, she's young, so it's not a disaster if she has to do this year over"

"Yeah, but we can still try to get her on school this year."

"We can try"

"Yep" Meredith stood up and kissed Derek on his cheek. "Got to go, see you later."

"Don't forget that meeting we have this afternoon" Derek called after her.

"Yeah, yeah."

When Meredith came home she started to dress up. They had a meeting with the adoption agency that afternoon, for Adrienne.

Derek was already home, he came straight home after picking up Sara, although he didn't needed to, because Sara was sleeping over at Katie's. Adrienne was still with Emily and would come home later that night.

Meredith was just fixing her hair when Derek walked in. She felt his arms around her waist and turned around. "Hello Dr Shepard"

"Hello Dr Grey"

"You look… formal."

"Yeah, you too."

"Thanks, if it was a compliment."

"It was."

Meredith smiled. "So, we have the night to ourselves. I mean without Sara well Adrienne would probably be home by the time we are"

"I guess we do"

"But first…"

"Yeah first…" She walked out of the room and down the stairs, Derek followed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah" she said nervous. "I totally am"

"Good" He walked to the door and opened it for Meredith. "Ladies first."

"How polite, it fits with the suit" Meredith said with a smile.

"I know" Derek followed her outside and closed the door behind him.

They walked to the car and stepped inside. Before Derek turned the engine on he turned to Meredith. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" She fastened her seatbelt. "For what?"

"For everything, I mean we didn't even had time to talk about our engagement and the wedding."

"Yeah, it's not your fault."

"But I really do want to marry"

"I know, me too but first we have to deal with this, it's to much to do it all at once."

"Okay" He started the engine. "Let's deal with this first."

Their meeting went great, the adoption would need more meetings and a few visits at their house for safety for the child, just as it went with Sara.

Meredith was glad she could go home, Sara was at a sleep over so it would be very quiet. As they walked through the door they could hear the exciting voice of Emily.

"Okay, she's home" Meredith said.

"I guess" Derek answered.

They walked into the living room and saw Emily talking to Izzie.

"I can help you decorate." They heard Izzie say.

"Oh thanks" Emily said.

"What can you help decorate?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"Mere, you are not going to believe this but I found an apartment."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Meredith walked over Emily and hugged her. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. I'm going to miss you though"

"I'm going to miss you too"

"So, where is it?"

"Not very far from here, near the Centrum"

"Seriously? Those places are nice."

"I know"

"I want to see it"

"We can visit it tomorrow if you want?"

"Yeah, I would love too"

"I'm so excited."

"Me too" She pulled Emily in a hug again.

In the meantime Derek was already sitting next to Adrienne on the couch watching the Gilmore Girls, again. Adrienne was watching intensely. After a few minutes Emily, Izzie and Meredith joined them. Derek was laughing hysterically about Lorelai's explanation of her dream. Yep, that would be something Meredith would be listening to for weeks.

Once it was finished Derek put a DVD in the DVD player. "I'm sorry but once I start watching I can't stop." Derek said with a smile.

"It's like his drugs" Meredith said to Izzie.

"Hey, we have a child here." Derek said. "And she likes Gilmore girls too"

After half an episode Derek went upstairs to take a shower. Izzie went to the hospital and Emily went to bed, she had an early morning. Meredith looked at the clock on the wall. _10 o clock. _She needed to go to bed soon too such as Adrienne.

Meredith stood up and walked to the kitchen, she returned with a glass of water. "Adrienne, are you coming? You have to go to bed.

"Can I watch the rest of this?"

"Of course" Meredith turned but after less then a second she turned back. "You said something" She said stuttering her eyes grew wide.

Adrienne smiled.

Meredith hurried over her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, my god, you said something."

Adrienne was still smiling and over Meredith's shoulder she watched the end of the episode. After that Meredith brought her to bed and went to bed herself. Derek was already lying their bed, a sleep, and she hurried over him.

"She said something"

"Who now?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"Adrienne"

He opened his eyes. "Seriously?" He asked pulling himself in a sitting position.

"Yes"

"Oh my god"

"I know"

"This is big"

"I know" She lay down next to him and turned her sight to the ceiling. "I know she would speak eventually but I wasn't prepared, at all"

"I know" He sighed. "I wish I could have heard."

"Yeah"

"But she will do it again, will she?"

"I hope"

"I think so"

"I hope she does it quick."

"Me too" He sighed again. "It's so hard to get to know her, she is so distant especially with the no talking thing."

"Yes" Meredith was still looking at the ceiling, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't know it would be this emotional, I mean it are just a few words, still I can't stop crying."

Derek pulled her into a hug and rocked her softly a few tears were streaming down his cheeks too. "I know I can't either, in a very manly way though"

Meredith laughed. "Would you just hold me?"

"I will"

That way they fell a sleep, still in each others arms. Suddenly the door opened a little and Adrienne stepped in the room.

Meredith heard the door and opened her eyes, she saw Adrienne standing there, she looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong honey?"

Adrienne looked at the floor.

"You couldn't sleep?" Meredith asked, with that Derek woke up too.

Adrienne nodded.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" Meredith shifted more to the left and patted her hand on the space between her and Derek.

Adrienne slowly walked towards them and lay down between them. She snuggled against the sheets and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams" Derek muttered.

Adrienne returned the comment with a kiss on his cheek and Meredith's, just her way to say goodnight.

**VO: Sometimes though, body language is a good way to read someone's emotions. But a simple kiss can also be a good way to say thanks or return a gesture.**

**Not very long… okay, short. I don't really like this chapter too. But it is an update…**


	21. Another Day Goes By

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy… Shonda does…**

**Chapter 21: Another Day Goes By**

**VO: It's always good to have stability in your life. Especially with children you always have to have some kind of routine for the day. I'm not good with routines, I rather do everything at the time it has to be done…**

"But it _does_ look like the E"

"I know honey, but it's an A"

"Yeah" Sara was sitting on Meredith's lap looking in a little book, ABC it said on the front, she was learning to read.

"And the O" Meredith said pointing to the letter in the book.

"That one is easy, because when you say 'oh' you're mouth makes an O"

"Yeah, very logical" Meredith said with a smile.

Suddenly Adrienne came running down the stairs she jumped on the couch and turned on the TV in one movement. She smiled as the title song of Totally Spies began playing.

"Oh, mum can I watch too?"

"Of course, we'll finish this later" She let Sara out of her grip and the girl ran over the TV.

Sara sat down next to Adrienne. "This is such a fun show" She said with her eyes fixating on the TV.

"Yeah" Adrienne muttered.

Meredith gasped, that was the first time Adrienne talked again in a few days. Meredith decided to let it go, but she definitely wanted to tell Derek as soon as he came home. She did sit down on the couch next to Sara and watched the cartoon with the girls.

About an hour later Derek walked into the house.

"Hey" He walked to Meredith and kissed her lightly. "I did all the shopping" He showed he all the bags.

"Oh thanks, let me help you." She took one of the bags from him and walked to the kitchen, Derek followed.

"If I didn't know better, it seemed like you wanted to sneak out of the girls." Derek said.

"Then you don't know better" She put the bags down. "She talked again."

"Really, what did she say?"

"Well, she actually muttered, but it was her voice."

"And I missed it again, I'm never going to that hospital again."

Meredith smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "She will talk again."

"Yeah" He kissed her on her forehead and she rested her head on his chest.

"Mum, are we going to eat already?" Sara yelled from the living room.

"Yeah" Meredith yelled back. She started putting everything Derek bought where it belonged.

"Wow, you're quick" Derek said as Meredith put the last thing in one of the cupboards.

"Yeah, now you have to cook" She laughed.

"Damn it" Derek smiled. "You're mean."

"I know" She walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to Sara again.

Two hours later they had all eaten. After Sara took a bath upstairs, she was put to bed. Meredith and Derek were sitting next to Adrienne on the couch. They were exchanging glares and Adrienne acted like she didn't see, suddenly Derek spoke up.

"Adrienne, we need to talk to you"

Adrienne smiled and turned her head.

"Because of everything…" Meredith started. "…You have been trough"

"And you can't go to school yet…" Derek added.

"…We though it would be good if we put you into therapy"

Adrienne looked at the floor, she started sobbing. "I, I don't want to" She said.

Derek's eyes widened, Meredith saw it from the corner of her eye and punched him lightly with her elbow.

"But honey, you will have to, you can get better." She sighed. "And feel better."

"Really?" Adrienne looked in Meredith's eyes.

"Really" Derek answered.

Adrienne smiled to herself.

"Do you want to do that?"

Adrienne looked at the floor and thought for several minutes. She nodded. "I will try"

"Okay"

Adrienne stood up and walked upstairs. A few minutes later Derek and Meredith could hear the shower running.

"That went surprisingly well" Meredith leaned back at the couch

"Yeah, I guess"

"Well, I should go to sleep too, I have to help Emily with her apartment again tomorrow."

"Okay, I will come in a sec."

Meredith stepped in bed with her sweatpants and a white tank top on. After several minutes she was fast a sleep…

"I'm going to go" Meredith walked over Derek, who was still lying in bed. He muttered something and he kissed him on his forehead. "I will be home around 2, okay?"

She walked out of the house and into her car. She wasn't exactly going to Emily right away, she was planning on visiting someone first…

Meredith walked into the graveyard and way to the back. A few minutes later, she stood in front of her mother's grave. She put down some flowers, she had bought on the way there. For several minutes she just stood there looking at the tombstone.

'She saved lives

She gave life

She lived'

She read it over and over again. When more people were coming into the graveyard she went out and drove to Emily's new house.

When she walked into Emily's apartment Emily was just putting some boxes down, there was no need to paint or anything. She could move in right away.

After helping Emily with some furniture, it was time to go home. When she arrived there, Adrienne and Derek were already standing outside. They were going to bring Adrienne to her first day of therapy. Sara was already of to school and they thought today would be a good time to start with her therapy.

Meredith was standing in front of the hospital. They wanted to put Adrienne into therapy in the hospital because she would be close to them. Adrienne and Derek were already walking in front of her.

Derek turned. "Mere, are you coming?"

"Yeah" She started walking and quickly fell into pass with the two of them.

The first time Meredith and Derek went in therapy with Adrienne. They needed to answer some questions too, about her history. But after half an hour, they were dismissed and went to work. Adrienne would be in there for another hour and they would spend the time to check on some patients.

After half an hour Meredith already had a surgery scheduled and Derek had to bring Adrienne home.

Meredith was just about to open a man's skull when Derek burst into the OR.

"Mere"

"Derek?"

"Yeah, I uhm, Izzie is going to bring Adrienne home, I will be back before dinner"

"And where the hell do you think you're going" She sighed. "You know I'm in the middle of a surgery, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"And?"

"I have to take care of some things"

"Okay, but you're cooking"

"Mere, I have done it the whole week"

"Do you want to eat cold pizza?"

"No"

"Okay, then you're cooking" Meredith smiled.

"Okay" He pouted. "Love you"

"Love you" She turned. "Now move"

Derek laughed. "See you at home."

Meredith nodded and turned back to her surgery. The entire staff was looking at her. "Kids"

The staff did an "Ow" in unison and went back to work.

As Meredith walked into the house, she heard laughing from the living room. She saw Sara sitting next to Adrienne. Adrienne was helping her with reading.

"So, my name is just four letters and yours is eight"

Adrienne nodded.

"That's funny"

Meredith walked towards them and sat next to Adrienne on the couch. "So, what are you doing?"

"Adrienne is helping me with reading, Izzie got a page, she had to go to the hospital and now Adrienne is babysitting me"

"Did Izzie say you had to say that?" Meredith raised an eyebrow

"Yes" Sara smiled.

"Well, you did a great job Adrienne, thank you"

Adrienne had a huge smile on her face.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Derek to come home and make dinner…"

Derek came home 15 minutes later. He walked into the house with bags full of food. "I didn't feel like cooking so I just got some Italian."

"Thanks." Meredith took the bags from him and put them on the kitchen table. "I love Italian."

That night as everyone was already in bed, Meredith just lay down next to Derek.

"Der?"

He muttered something.

"Are we still going to get married?"

Derek turned and was suddenly wide awake. "Of course honey"

Meredith played nervously with her ring. "I really want to"

"Me too"

"You know, we never really talked about it"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but so much is happening right now."

"I know." She sighed.

Derek felt he had to say it now. This would be the perfect opportunity. He stepped out of bed and searched for something under it.

"What are you doing?"

"Hang on, yes, I have it" He pulled a few big papers from under the bed and put them down in front of Meredith.

Meredith looked at them and turned on the light. "They are blue prints."

"Blue prints of our new house."

Meredith looked at him, her eyes were wide and she forgot to breath. "New house?"

"Yeah, on my land" He smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you Derek"

"Of course, everything for my fiancé and my two little girls."

"About those two, the social worker is coming in two days."

"I know, I'll ask Izzie to clean up a bit"

"Yes" She looked at him. "Maybe Derek, we can set a date, for our wedding"

"That would be great."

Meredith put the blue prints down on the floor, and snuggled against Derek.

"Maybe we can have it in February" Derek said as he stroke her hair.

"February? It's January"

"Yeah and?"

"That's one month. Too fast"

"Okay, maybe march"

"Okay, that would be good."

"On the 21st"

"Yeah, because of the spring thing."

"Yeah"

"That would be great" She kissed him on his forehead. "I love you"

"Love you too"

Meredith closed her eyes and before she knew it she was fast a sleep…

**VO: Stability is actually something everybody needs in their life. Something to hold on to, so you don't completely lose yourself…**

**So... Do you like? I know it has been a while, but I updated right? I did it… REVIEW!**

**Oh and there will be a few more chapters… I think about two after this one and this story will be finished…**


	22. Family Trees

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA… **

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed… **

**This chapter is going to be a short one… I don't have very much to write anymore, I guess…**

**Chapter 22: Family Trees**

**VO: Some people have a lot of family. Some don't. I never had a lot of family, but everyone gets older one day and grows a family of their own. **

"Mere!" Izzie yelled upstairs. "It's all clean now, I think."

Meredith came running down the stairs. She was wearing black pants and a black with white top. "Thanks so much Izzie"

"No thanks. Wow, you look formal."

"I know. That whole social worker thing is stressing me out."

"Yeah, well, I can imagine. But everything is going to be fine, you get to get Adrienne… and Sara"

Meredith smiled. "Thanks Izzie. What time is it?"

Izzie looked on her watch. "Two"

"Okay, she can be here any minute" She turned to the stairs again. "Derek, are you ready?" She yelled.

"I'm coming" Now Derek came running down the stairs. He looked around the house, it was really clean. "Wow Izzie, you're really obsessive, thanks"

"Oh, no thanks" She smiled. "I'm going to go to the hospital." She waved at them and walked out.

"I hope it will go well." Meredith said nervously, she was playing with her bracelet.

"It's going to go great"

"Really?"

"Of course Mere" He looked at her. "You are nervous, aren't you?"

"Are you?"

"No" He lied.

"Well me neither" Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll open it" Meredith ran to the door.

"Not nervous at all" Derek said to himself, he followed Meredith to the door.

Meredith opened the door to reveal a small woman. She was about forty and she looked friendly. "Hello" Meredith said.

"Hello. Dr Grey and Dr Shepherd, right?"

"Yes" Derek answered.

"Come in" Meredith hold the door further open and closed it when the woman was in.

The woman looked around. "Your house is lovely" She walked a bit. "Isn't it a bit big for just four people?"

"Yeah it is, two of our friends live her too. They are like family, we started together as interns. We are going to live with the four of us, but that house won't be ready in a while."

"Okay. Can I meet them?"

"They are both at work right now." Meredith smiled. "They are very good with kids."

"Okay. And what is the relationship between you two again?" she pointed at Derek and Meredith.

"We are engaged at the moment." Derek said with a smile. "We are going to get married in March, probably the 21st."

"Okay, congratulations." The woman walked into the kitchen. "Where are the girls right now?"

"Sara is at school and Adrienne is in therapy"

"Therapy?"

"Yeah, we mentioned that at the meeting a few weeks ago, if I remember it good."

"Oh yeah, it's right here." The woman looked at the papers. "And she agreed with that?"

"At first she was a bit scared, but she really wanted to get better."

"I see, it was for her trauma's, right?"

"Yes, and she barely talked for a while, but she started it again."

"Oh that's good, you can see she's getting more comfortable with you"

"Yes" Meredith and Derek looked at each other, with a smile.

"I think I know enough" The woman said writing something on the papers. "We will have the papers drawn up and send to you in a few days."

"You mean, we can keep her?"

"I think so. I'll have to show it to my boss, but I don't see any big issues, so you can probably keep her."

Meredith had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, so much."

"No thanks"

Meredith abruptly hugged the social worker.

"Okay" She pulled her clothes straight. "I think you will hear from me." She walked to the door.

Meredith and Derek followed, hand in hand.

"Thank you, again" Derek said.

"Okay, goodbye" The woman walked out of the door.

Meredith and Derek waved to her and turned back to each other.

"We got her" Derek said, also with tears in his eyes now.

"I know" Meredith wrapped her arms around him, the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so glad."

"Yes" Derek managed to say between his tears. After a few minutes of tightly hugging and crying he picked Meredith up and sat her down on the couch, he sat next to her.

"What was that for?"

"I felt like sitting"

Meredith smiled. "I know what you want to do"

"I don't always want to do that, you know"

"Yeah, you do"

"Okay" He walked over to the TV, but for a change they didn't watched the Gilmore Girls but a recorded episode of Desperate Housewives.

"You're such a woman"

"I know" He sat down and wrapped his arms around Meredith. She put her hand on his lap and closed her eyes. He lightly stroke her hair.

After about 45 minutes, it was time to pick Sara and Adrienne up. They first went to Sara and then to Adrienne. As they parked their car in front of the hospital, Adrienne came running out.

Meredith stepped out of the car. "Hey, you're finished early."

"Yeah, I could go" She said with a smile. "Izzie showed me around the hospital, it was so cool."

"She did what!"

"Nothing" Adrienne lied.

"Okay, okay" She sighed. "Ready to go home?"

"Sure"

"Okay" Meredith opened the back door for Adrienne and stepped back in the car herself.

As they drove home, Derek asked the girls what they wanted to eat. They both wanted McDonalds, or something from the Chinese, but Meredith already made a face with the word.

At home, the girls went outside. Sara played outside a lot but for this once Adrienne came with her. Derek and Meredith were sitting on the couch again when the phone rang.

"Hello" Meredith answered.

"_Hello, is this Meredith Grey?"_

"Yes this is her"

"_Okay, I'm Miss Levy, Adrienne's psychiatrist. I wanted to talk about Adrienne."_

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"_No, no nothing like that. She just, she was very good today."_

"Yeah, she was, she was very happy"

"_Yes, she has improved so much the last couple of weeks. She also talks much more."_

"Yes, she actually talks like a normal girl of her age when she is happy but when she is down she can still be very quiet."

"_Yes, but that's partially the age of course, but that still has to improve a bit."_

"Yes"

"_But still, I think she has improved so much, she can start school again."_

"She can?"

"_Yes, she has missed a lot, but she can try. Just to get the feeling back."_

"Okay"

"_She still has to some to me 3 times a week after school"_

"Yes, that's fine, I guess."

"_I haven't told her yet, but I thought you and Derek would want to do that."_

"Yes, thank you"

"_No thanks."_

"I mean also for everything you have done for Adrienne."

"_She is a nice kid, really nice and smart."_

"I know"

"_Well, good luck with telling her and everything."_

"Thank you"

"_I'll see you again."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye" _

Meredith hung up the phone and immediately walked to Derek, during her conversation she had gone to the kitchen because Derek was almost a sleep on the couch and she didn't want to wake him. But this time she didn't care for that and just shaked him awake. "Derek"

Derek muttered something.

"Derek wake up, that was Miss Levy"

"Miss Levy?" He was suddenly wide awake.

"Yeah, Adrienne psychiatrist."

"I know"

"Okay, she says Adrienne as improved so much she can start school again."

"Really?

"Yes, she can start again."

"That's great…" He looked at Meredith "We need to tell her."

"I know"

"Should I get her?"

"Okay"

Derek ran upstairs and came back with Adrienne.

Adrienne said on the couch, confused. "What is it?"

"We have good news."

"Okay"

"Miss Levy said you have improved so much you can start school again."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Middle school, I mean junior high?" She asked shocked.

"Yes"

"Which one?"

"I don't know, we can look at some in the neighbour hood."

"Okay." Her smile disappeared.

Meredith noticed. "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm nervous, I guess."

"Of course, it's high school, well, junior high but still"

"Okay"

"What?" Derek asked.

"I will try, to go"

Meredith smiled happily "Okay, you have missed a lot but we can try"

"Yes" Adrienne wrapped her arms around Meredith, asking for a hug.

Meredith hugged the girl back. "It's all going to be just fine."

"Yes" Adrienne muttered.

Suddenly Sara came running down the stairs. "Are we going to eat already?"

"Sara it's only 5" Derek said.

"But I'm hungry."

"Me too" Adrienne said pulling herself out of the hug.

"Yes me too, Derek" Meredith said with a teasing smile.

"I guess I can go get the food then."

"I guess you can. I'll stay here with the girls."

"Okay" He stood up. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"Okay, see you." Meredith said.

Half an hour later they were all sitting at the table, eating McDonalds.

"Shouldn't we eat something like this at the couch?" Derek asked.

"No we're eating at the table." Meredith smiled.

"So you are starting school again?" Sara asked enthusiastic to Adrienne.

"Yes"

"Are you coming at my school?"

"No honey" Meredith said. "Adrienne is going to junior high"

"Really" She said, her eyes widened.

Adrienne smiled. "Yes I am" She quickly stole some fries from Sara's board.

"Mom, she stole my fries" Sara pouted.

Adrienne smiled. "I did not"

"Look she has them in her mouth right now."

Meredith and Derek could only smile about the situation. They were almost like real sisters, they _were_ real sisters.

**VO: Family doesn't have to be connected by blood. Friends you have for a long time can grow into your family too, or lost people can just find each other and become a family…**

**So… What do you think? Two more chapters after this one. I am thinking about a sequel, though. But that's not sure yet….**


End file.
